


Ready For You

by cinelitchick



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Hand Jobs, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick
Summary: Norma Bates and Alex Romero have been dancing around their feelings for some time. It doesn't help when Alex leaves White Pine Bay for greener pastures after he burns more than a few bridges during his time as sheriff.Their relationship deepens despite the distance over the intervening months. Alex has been keeping his new life from Norma for reasons she knows are uniquely his. When he finally tells her where he landed, she heads straight to him.What happens over the course of their day together will change everything for them ... in the best way.





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Prologue**

Norma Bates was a haunted woman.

Not in the traditional sense with ghosts, ghouls and goblins. Nothing went bump in the night or tried to lay claim to her soul.

No, this was more personal, emotional. She was haunted by a sense of loss. It had taken her longer than it should have for her to admit it. Months had passed since it had started, but it was only now she had acknowledged its existence.

To say that day had been cold and overcast with the promise of rain would be too on the nose; not to mention one hundred percent inaccurate. The day in question had been warm and sunny with a nice, light breeze coming in off the coast of White Pine Bay, Oregon. 

She had been working at her place of business, the Bates Motel, which was in front of the home Norma shared with her sons, Dylan and Norman. The motel had been thriving of late as summer was approaching and schools were beginning to let out. Families had begun taking advantage of the nice weather; arriving in time for the beach and festival seasons.

Norma was running the front desk from nine in the morning till seven in the evening with nary a break in between. Norman and his friend Emma Decody, both of whom worked part-time at the motel as they were both still in high school, pitched in and helped check in everybody Norma couldn’t get to quickly enough. They were a well-oiled machine, the three of them. 

The one time Norma did manage a few minutes away from the desk that day was when an unfamiliar SUV pulled up away from the motel and near the house. Seeing as how Norman and Emma had everything under control, she left them to it.

The charcoal grey vehicle had parked next to her olive green vintage Mercedes at the base of the hill the house sat on and nearest the stairs leading up to the imposing abode. It wasn’t until she got closer and saw the figure starting to climb the stairs that she realized the identity of her visitor.

“Alex!” Norma called out, waving a hand when the man turned in her direction. 

Alex Romero had been friendly with the motel owner for a couple years, since she and Norman had arrived in town. Theirs had not been the smoothest of relationships at first but, in the past year or so, it had calmed down and deepened into a true friendship. He smiled as the blonde walked toward him and waved back.

“New ride?” she asked, meeting him a few feet away from the vehicle. “Never thought I’d see you in anything but the sheriff’s cruiser.”

He chuckled. “They don’t let you keep it when you leave the force. Something about it being illegal.”

Alex was the outgoing sheriff of White Pine Bay. Though only in his late forties, he had decided to take early retirement after working with the Drug Enforcement Agency to take down the town’s illegal marijuana trade. This left him on shaky ground professionally as a result. When he brought down Bob Paris, a childhood friend and the money man for the town’s seedier dealings, he had seen the writing on the wall. 

After cooperating with the DEA and telling them everything he knew, things took a turn. Bob was found shot to death and forty thousand dollars that had been unaccounted for in his ledgers went missing. Alex had been cleared as evidence pointed to his ex-lover and Bob’s banker, Rebecca Hamilton. With Rebecca in the wind, the feds pulled up stakes and moved out. 

Alex had followed suit. He handed in his resignation to the county a few days later. His office was cleared out two weeks after that. In the meantime, his replacement, Jane Greene, had taken over and things moved on just like that.

“I still can’t believe you quit,” Norma admonished. “Who does that?”

“I do.”

“Yeah, but why? You accomplished so much — _especially_ at the end. You kicked ass and took names and burned the drug business to the ground. _Literally_.”

A genuine laugh came out of him. “Well, that was the DEA. It was quite a show though.” He paused as he steeled himself for what came next. “I’m leaving, Norma.”

At first, she thought she met the parking lot. Then, the truth hit her. “What? No. That’s insane. Why? No.” She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to accept it. “No. You’re not. You can’t. It’s ridiculous. Where would you go? Nowhere. ‘Cause you’re not going. Uh uh.”

Norma was not good with change unless she was the one instigating it. This was more than just a change though. This was him dropping a nuclear bomb on her life and walking away in slow motion as the fireball raged behind him. She felt her heart tighten and her breath catch.

He watched her process his news. Telling her like this was the best way. Catching her unawares was cruel, he could see that, but also it would prevent her from trying to stop him. Alex knew her better than she realized. They had grown closer when he had taken up residence at the motel last year after his house had been torched. (Another gift from the drug trade.) 

If there had been another way to break it to her, he would have gladly taken it. As it was, it would only get worse. He knew what the next question would be and she didn’t disappoint.

“When?”

“Now. I’m on my way out of town, but I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

She staggered over to the Mercedes and put a hand on the hood steady herself as the world around her spun. He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her upright. The calm, strong timbre of his voice, telling her it would be okay and to take deep breaths, centered her. 

“I’m surprised you could take time out of your busy schedule; what with your running away and all.” The anger came to the surface quickly. “Thank you, Alex, for stopping by. Thank God, I was on your way. Otherwise, I would have knocked on your door to find some strangers living in your house. _So, thank you for sparing me that embarrassment!_ ”

He nodded and backed away, holding up his hands as if surrendering. Her lashing out was not unexpected, but damn did it hurt. “Okay, Norma. I get it, I do. You take care of yourself.”

“Wait!” She called out to him as he opened the driver’s side door of his SUV. 

Alex stopped and turned around. The regret and hope in her eyes as she approached nearly killed him. “What? What is it?” he asked, steel inflecting each syllable.

“Don’t be like that. I’m sorry. I– I– I just don’t want you to go. You’re my only real friend in this godforsaken town.” Norma sighed and hung her head. She faced him before continuing. “I know you have to go. That it’s what’s best for you. This town…. I get it. I do. I just … I want you to know that I will always be grateful for everything you have done for me and my family. You’re a damn fine man, Alex Romero. Wherever you end up, that place will be lucky to have you.”

This admission left him shook. He had never expected such a confession from the mercurial woman who had triggered his frustration to new levels one moment and made his heart swell the next. “You never cease to amaze me, Norma Bates,” he told her once he was able to form a sentence. “Thank you.”

Norma opened her arms and was grateful when Alex stepped into the embrace. They held each other for a couple long moments. Regretfully, he pulled back. However, something had shifted between them. The gaze that kept their eyes locked was electrically charged. It was pulling them toward each other. 

At the last second, Alex broke the connection. “Take care of yourself, Norma,” he told her as he climbed into the truck.

She ambled over to the driver’s side with her arms again crossed over her chest; visibly affected by what almost happened. “It won’t be the same without you.”

With a sad smile, he started the engine. “Ditto.”

Then, he was gone.

But not forgotten.

Ten months later, Norma was haunted by the memory of the man who walked out of her life but remained in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT DAY**

White Pine Bay’s downtown was filled with local businesses, restaurants and shops; hosted a town square that was home to various festivals and events; and offered a view of the water that cemented its destination status among tourists. Norma was walking along Main Street one afternoon in April running errands. The sun had been playing hide and seek among the clouds. Currently, it was hidden away. 

Popping in and out of various businesses for the past hour, she was leaving the dry cleaners when her phone pinged. Her eyes rolled into her head. Now was not the time for a text message. Hopefully, it wasn’t urgent because her hands were currently occupied. She had clothes draped over one arm and was carrying two shopping bags filled with new brochures advertising the motel in her other hand. 

The printer had done a masterful job. Norma beamed when she saw them, letting out a squeal of joy. It was the best money she had put out in some time. She knew they would be worth the investment. It had taken a long time, but she had finally made contacts within the town’s business community. The owners had agreed to display her brochures after giving her the cold shoulder since the beginning. 

The recently completed bypass had threatened to destroy her business. In truth, it should have, but a funny thing happened. Word of mouth had spread (mostly via the Internet) and the Bates Motel never saw a dip in customers. It was always operating at a minimum fifty-five percent occupancy in the off-season and as high as ninety-five percent at its peak over the summer. 

Once she was sitting in her car with the packages sorted, Norma pulled out her phone. She grinned when she saw who had sent her the text. Opening it, she gasped. Her eyes widened as did her smile. “Ohmigod. Ohmigod.” A giggle escaped. “Oh my God!” 

It was from Alex, whom she had been in contact with for nine of the past ten months. Desperately, she had wanted to text him a few days after he had departed. The small voice inside her, though, had warned against it. _Let him get situated. A week is nothing. You know that better than anyone. Give him a month. Let him really get settled before bursting in like the emotional equivalent of a bull in a china shop._

Norma didn’t like being coy but, she had to admit, there was something for tact and diplomacy. Not that it never seemed to work for her. Maybe there was a first everything. So she waited and, exactly one month after he had left, sent him a text. In it, she hoped everything was well and admitted the town wasn’t the same without him. 

_“I’m here if you ever want to talk. About what, it doesn’t matter. I would like to be part of your life wherever you are. I hope you feel the same.”_

To her delight, he replied a short time later. 

_“Hey! Thought maybe you had given up on me. Didn’t want to bother you if you had. Talking would be good. It’s nice to know I still have one friend. I’m here if you need me.”_

From there, the communication had been constant. They talked every day; more than enough to seal the bond that had developed before he had left. The one thing he never told her was where he had ended up. She wanted to know where he was, of course. The mystery was killing her. Never once did she ask though. 

Intuitively, Norma knew Alex had his reasons for keeping her in the dark. She knew it wasn’t about her. Something told her he didn’t want to jinx it. What “it” was, she had no clue. He was a private man, who revealed his secrets when he was ready and not a moment sooner. It had been enough at that point he had confided in her about everything else. 

He talked about the town he had landed in without giving too much away. From what she could gather, it was smaller than White Pine Bay. It sounded nice and he seemed happy for the most part. Every now and again, a sense of melancholy could be detected from a message. It was in those moments she wished they were in the same space so she could rub his back or give him a hug. 

Now, however, there was the very real possibility she could see him again soon. Today’s text message was filled with hope: 

_“So, I know I’ve been keeping you in the dark about where I am. I appreciate that you never asked. I know that it must have been killing you. To be honest, I wanted to be sure what I have been working on was going to, well, work. I just passed a major hurdle with it, so here’s my address….”_

As Norma read the message and added the address to the GPS on her phone, the clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine down once more. 

  
  
  


“So what are you guys going to do tonight?” 

Dylan Massett came through the vestibule where he hung up his jacket and into the foyer of the house he shared with his brother, Norman Bates, and their mother, Norma. He just returned from picking up Norman at the high school, where he had spotted his brother talking intimately with a couple of friends on the front lawn. 

When Norman had climbed into the pickup truck, he had a smile on his face. He had kept the chat generic as Dylan pulled away from the school. It wasn’t long though before he had divulged the reason he was in such a good mood: He was dating the friends he had been talking to when Dylan had arrived. 

Bradley Martin had been an instant crush for Norman when he and Norma had arrived in White Pine Bay. Her boyfriend, Richard Sylmore, had not taken too kindly to the new kid. Richard had made it quite clear he didn’t like Norman or the attention he and Bradley paid each other. The other boy had even given Norman a beatdown outside the winter dance that first year after learning the tall, gangly newcomer had slept with his girlfriend. 

As it turned out, Richard had been attracted to Norman. It was new for him and he didn’t know how to deal with it, so he went on the offensive. When Bradley spiraled after her father’s death last year, the guys banded together to get her the help she needed. The three of them had become thick as thieves in the intervening months. 

A kiss at a party a few weeks ago between Norman and Richard had confirmed the sexual tension between them. Bradley had seen it happen but wasn’t hurt. She was happy for them. However, she didn’t want to bust up the gang. Since they all had feelings for each other, she suggested the trio date. So, that’s what they were doing. 

“Movie night at Richard’s place,” Norman replied to Dylan as he now closed the door to the vestibule after disposing of his own jacket. “His parents are out of town, but he’s keeping it quiet. The last thing he wants is to throw a party this weekend.” 

“The three of you?” 

Norman blushed and shook his head. “Just us. Bradley’s seeing a movie with Hayden, Jenna, Kennedy and Lissa. Girls’ night out.” 

The guys walked into the living room. Norman dropped the messenger bag he had on his shoulder to the floor beside the couch, onto which he promptly dropped down. Dylan sat next to him. 

“And you guys just see each other when you want regardless of whether it’s just two or all three of you?” The blond was having a hard time processing his brother’s progressive relationship. 

“Yes,” Norman said with a straight face, the bangs of his brown hair falling into his eyes. “Honestly, Dylan, it’s not that complicated.” 

His big brother chuckled. “No, I suppose it’s not.” He eyed his sibling. “You are full of surprises, Norman.” 

It was Norman’s time to laugh. “I’m really not.” 

“Oh good, you’re home.” Norma burst into the room with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Jesus, Norma. Where did you even come from?” Dylan asked, his heart pounding more than he would have liked. 

She looked as if he had insulted her. “From the kitchen. Stop being such a baby. It’s not like just appeared out of thin air. Geez.” 

“What is it, Mother.” Norman cut off any potential digression before it had a chance to develop. 

Both of Norma’s sons knew she had a penchant for spinning out over the most trivial infractions. 

“Hm? Right!” The megawatt smile was back as she cast her gaze on both her boys. “Alex finally told me where he moved to! I have the address and everything! Isn’t that great? I know, it’s weird it took him, like, ten months, but who cares? Because he sent it to me, and I have it and that’s all that matters.” 

Dylan enjoyed seeing Norma lit up from within. He knew Alex’s leaving had hit her hard, but she persevered. It was always obvious when the former sheriff texted. Watching her now, he could only hope it was the beginning of something more between his mom and his friend. 

Alex had had Dylan’s back more than he had realized, from dealing with Norma’s unhinged boyfriend when the younger man first arrived in town three years ago to his time in the drug trade and after he left the business. 

It had been Dylan’s decision to stay at home with Norma and Norman after he had happily walked away from the marijuana business. Not everything to do with his line of work had been bad. The turf wars and petty shit were what had soured him. The actual business part he liked, understood and was good at handling. 

He recently had his eye on a farm outside town that was perfect for growing the legal amount of pot. Selling it wouldn’t be an issue as he was still on good terms with a few distributors. 

Maybe if things worked out with Norma and Alex, he could invest in his future. Of course, there was Norman to consider, as well. He was a junior and in a good place in every way. Now was not the time to uproot him. Dylan hoped the next time Norman moved was when he went away to college. 

“Ten months.” Norman sighed. “Damn it.” 

Norma’s smile faded. “What?” 

“Pay up, loser,” Dylan cackled. 

The younger man pulled out his wallet and slammed a twenty-dollar bill into his brother’s eager hand. 

“ _You bet on us?!_ ” Norma was irate. 

“I was betting he would take longer than a year to get that coffee shop of his off the ground and in the black,” Norman retorted bitterly. 

Dylan smacked him upside his head. “Dude! Jesus, Norman. Can’t you keep your mouth shut?” 

“Coffee shop?” The corner of Norma’s mouth quirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Alex Romero owns a coffee shop. Well, I’ll be damned.” 

“He told us about it when we helped him pack up his house,” Norman continued, not caring about keeping secrets now the big one was out of the bag. “But he _did_ make us promise not to tell you. Sorry.” 

His mother had a dreamy look about her, complete with a thousand-yard stare that showed she was somewhere else. Most likely in a coffee shop with its tall, dark and ruggedly handsome owner. Then, Norman’s words broke through her reverie. 

“ _You helped him pack?!_ ” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Norman.” Dylan slid lower on the couch one hand over his face as his elbow rested on the arm of the piece. 

“What?” he asked, looking confused at his brother. “What does it matter now? Might as well tell her everything.” 

“There’s more?” she inquired, incredulously. 

Norman shook his head. “No. That’s it.” 

Norma stared at both of her sons, processing the new data they — well, Norman — had dumped on her. Gradually, her ire faded. Norman had a point. What did it matter now? It was done. Alex had been going to move one way or another. At least, he had family helping him out. 

“I’m glad you were there for him. Thank you.” 

Dylan sat up. “Really? You’re not mad?” 

She shrugged. “I’m not thrilled that you kept this from me for so long. I mean, the moving bit you could have told me about. But you honored Alex’s wishes and that means something — to both of us.” 

“Don’t tell him I told you,” Norman quietly begged. 

Between his mother and brother’s shenanigans over the years, he had seen quite enough of Alex when he was angry and/or on the job. The man was nice enough for the most part and decidedly out of the police game, but Norman would rather not piss him off just the same. 

His mother chortled. “Oh, I’m telling him. It’s the least you deserve, you little shit.” 

She closed the gap between them and kissed the top of his head. “Now, when were you going to tell me you were dating Richard and Bradley?” 

  
  
  


It was after dinner, and Norma and Dylan were in the kitchen cleaning up. Norman had run out of the house as soon as the meal was over. Richard had swung by to pick up him up for their Netflix and chill date. Mother and boyfriend had an official meeting, where Norma gave him the third degree about his intentions toward her son. 

Nervous as he was, Richard answered each one of her questions eloquently and with sincere honesty. Norma had to admit she was impressed. Not just with Richard, but with Norman. She worried about him more than Dylan (though as a mother she always worried about both of her sons) because Norman was the sensitive one. 

Turns out, her baby boy had found someone who appreciated him almost as much as she did. Wasn’t that every parent’s wish? She had given Richard her blessing, appreciating seeing the relief course through him as his shoulders relaxed and his smile grew. 

Before Norman left, she reminded him she was going to have to meet Bradley again, too. He rolled his eyes and muttered, “Oh, Mother,” but agreed. She kissed him on the cheek and reminded him to take his jacket and be home by eleven since it was a school night as he pulled Richard out the foyer door. 

Now, it was just her and Dylan at the sink doing dishes: her washing and him drying. Norma liked this time with her eldest. A lot of the time, they were two ships passing in the night. Even though they lived under the same roof, it didn’t guarantee they kept the same hours. 

She was down at the motel and running errands most days. He was doing construction work to earn a living; despite the fact she knew he didn’t need the cash. Norma was aware Dylan had a healthy bank account due to his former career. She didn’t know the exact amount, but he had bought his pickup truck outright instead of leasing it. 

They were quietly enjoying each other’s company in the warmth of the kitchen as the last rays of sunlight began to fade. Dylan had been contemplating something for a while. He was waiting for the right time to ask. The thought nearly made him laugh out loud. This was Norma, after all. There was rarely a right time to ask her anything. It was always best to just pick the right moment in the moment and hope for the best. 

“Are you okay?” Norma asked. She had been observing her son during their chores. He seemed preoccupied. It was hard to tell if that was a good thing or not. “Are you also dating two people at the same time?” 

That earned a laugh from her son. “No. God, no. I honestly don’t understand how he does it. It’s hard enough trying to get one person interested. Two is just showing off.” 

She smacked Dylan in the arm with a wet gloved hand. “Right? The whole thing is just weird.” After washing the forks and handing the rinsed off utensils to him, she admitted, “It’s nice that he’s found people who like him. Let’s hope they don’t disappear.” 

“Alex didn’t disappear, Norma.” 

“I know that.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes!” She paused, shrugging. “Sometimes it just feels like he did.” 

“Well, he didn’t. You text all the time. If he wanted out, he didn’t have to reply to that first text. Yeah, I know you’re hurt about the whole location thing and yeah, it was a bit extra, but he did tell you without you badgering him about it.” 

“You’re right.” 

Dylan was shook. Norma never admitted she was wrong. He couldn’t recall her ever doing so … at least with him. He said didn’t anything for several seconds. When he finally recovered his capacity for speech, he asked the one question he had been pondering since the afternoon. “So, when are you leaving?” 

The dish his mother had in her hands landed in the sink with a thud and a minor splash. She looked at him with surprise and more than a modicum of fear. “I– I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about it.” 

“Liar.” 

She started to say something, but the words died in the back of her throat. “What if he doesn’t want me to come? What if he only gave it to me so I would have a place to send his Christmas card? What if—” 

“Norma!” Dylan clenched the dish towel he was holding. “What are you so afraid of? He didn’t give you his address for a damn Christmas card! He _wants_ you to go to him. He made sure we didn’t tell you where he lived or about the coffee shop because he didn’t want you to know if he failed. You get that, right?” 

A whimper came out of her as her bottom lip trembled and tears pooled in her eyes. She let the impact of what he said sink into her very being. Her eyes closed for a moment. Alex had done what she would have under the same circumstances. It was proof of how much she meant to him. 

“Tomorrow,” she declared. “Shit. No, I can’t. The public health inspector is coming to conduct the motel’s annual inspection. The day after.” 

A smile played on Dylan’s lips. “How do you feel?” 

“Terrified.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Norma arrived in Juniper, Oregon, just before eleven in the morning. When she pulled up the address in her phone’s GPS, she couldn’t believe how close the town was to White Pine Bay. Roughly two-and-a-half hours southwest, the drive was basically a straight shot down the highway. There hadn’t been much traffic, so she made good time; getting there a few minutes sooner than she had planned. 

She pulled into a parking lot on White Street and fed the electronic meter five dollars, figuring it would best to be optimistic. If Alex bounced her as soon as he saw her, then, well, she would be out five dollars either way. Not that he didn’t know she was coming for a visit. He did. Or at least she figured he would assume she would show up now she had his address. 

Dylan had encouraged her to give him a heads up yesterday while they were at the front desk of the motel. “He has a life, Norma. You just showing up out of the blue may bite you in the ass.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she muttered. “No. It will be fine. I’ll go, pop in and say ‘hi,’ grab a coffee and see what happens. If he’s busy, so be it. At least I’ll see him for a few seconds and get a look at the business.” 

“ _You_ are going to be okay driving two-and-a-half hours to a town you’ve never been to in order to maybe see a guy you like and check out his business?” He raised an eyebrow as he spoke. “You do know how insane you sound.” 

She smacked his arm with the guest register, laughing at the grin on his face. Despite his words, her son’s tone was sarcastic. “Stop! It’s not insane. I miss him and I just want to see him and see that he’s okay and doing well. Will I be disappointed if I can’t spend some real time with him? Yeah. Okay? Happy?” 

“I get you want to surprise him. Honestly, he’s so used to your brand of crazy, he’s probably expecting you.” Dylan ducked when she threw the pen that usually sat with the register at his head. “What is _wrong_ with you?! That was a compliment!” 

Both had worn huge smiles. 

“You’re such a shit,” Norma laughed. 

Now, she was standing just to the side of the coffee shop storefront. She needed a moment to collect herself before walking in and the last thing she wanted was for Alex to see her standing in front of the window like a moron. What was she going to say outside of hello? Was he going to be pleased or pissed off to see her? 

_Maybe I should have let him know I was thinking of coming down today. Dylan was right. He’s a business owner with responsibilities. Just like you. Would you be able to drop everything at the motel if he just walked through the door to the front office?_

She scoffed. Of course, she would. Heaven and earth would be moved just so she could spend an hour with him. A sigh escaped her. Just because she would do that for him didn’t mean he would (or should) do that for her. She could just go. He would never know she had been here, and it would save her the horrible embarrassment that no doubt awaited her. 

“Jesus, Norma. You don’t have to be so _dramatic_ ,” she hissed, eyes no longer staring straight ahead. “It’s just a cup of coffee.” 

“So, does this mean you’re coming in?” 

  
  
  


The coffee shop had been too good of a business opportunity to pass up. Alex had put in a word with his Realtor he was looking to relocate and with his financial advisor that, perhaps, he was interested in learning about ways to diversify his portfolio. Investing in a local business had seemed like a safe bet, so he thought he’d look into it. 

Out of the two, his advisor had gotten back to him first after their initial meeting. Knowing his client was willing and ready for greener pastures, he cast a wide net and went over his findings with Alex. The Good To the Last coffee shop was a popular local haunt in Juniper, Oregon, that was in danger of closing without a new investor. It was in the black financially, but the current owner was tired of the grind. 

It had never occurred to Alex to go into business for himself. He was a soldier, a cop — had been more than half his life. Civilian life was uncharted territory for him. However, if he had something to keep him occupied, it might just be manageable. 

He had done the research on owning your own business and discreetly talked to a few merchants in downtown White Pine Bay to get their advice. In particular, there was a diner he had been going to for years and, while it wasn’t a coffee shop per se, it was close enough as far as he was concerned. So, he picked the brain of the proprietor over lunch one day and got in touch with follow-up questions until he left town. 

The aptitude was there, and he was good with money. After thinking it over for a few days more, he got back to his advisor and told him to put in a bid. Two weeks later, it was done. The deal had gone through quick. Six weeks after that, the contents of Alex’s house were packed into a moving truck and headed to Juniper. (His Realtor had found him a small bungalow that suited his needs perfectly.) 

That was ten months ago. Alex had since settled into a routine that saw his day began at four in the morning this time of year. This gave him time to go for a three-mile run before he had to be at work. (During the winter months, he slept till five and went for a run during his lunch break.) He let himself in the back door of the shop just before six. Business hours were seven to seven Monday through Thursday, with late hours till ten Friday and Saturday. The shop was closed Sunday. Even he needed a day off. 

This morning had felt different somehow. Alex couldn’t explain it. Everything had seemed heightened, like the day would have significance. The feeling had stuck with him through his run, as he signed the delivery order accepting the baked goods for the shop and while he welcomed his first customers of the day. 

There was a lightness in his whole being he couldn’t understand. It remained throughout the morning until it intensified to the point where he started to wonder if something was wrong with him. He was handing a customer their order when he saw her through the shop window. She was there, but not. Alex thought he had been hallucinating till he caught a glance of her and realized it was a reflection. 

As it turned out, a couple of burly guys were carrying a mirror into the store across the street. Relieved he didn’t have to look for a psychiatrist, he asked his assistant to watch the register as he removed his apron and stowed it under the counter. Stepping outside, he looked to his right when he heard a very familiar voice berating herself. 

Alex’s breath caught when he spotted Norma. In that moment, it seemed to him a lifetime had passed since he last laid eyes on her. Their goodbye in the parking lot of the motel still haunted him. 

When he heard her psyching herself up to come into the shop, he took that as his cue. 

  
  
  


The biggest smile sat on Norma’s face as she entered Good To the Last. Seeing Alex again and hearing his sarcastic comment had made all her fears fall away. 

“Don’t be an ass,” she had chided outside. “I traveled over two hours to see that ugly mug of yours.” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” he retorted as she approached. “You don’t like my attitude you can go right back to White Pine Bay.” 

She snorted. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. You should know better by now.” 

He did know better. The grin on his lips told her as much. If anyone knew her as well as she knew herself, it was him. The feeling was mutual. It was why he had made sure to keep in touch once she had sent him that first text. 

When she stepped inside, Norma gasped. It was better than she expected. She had been inside a few coffee shops in her time, but this one was way cooler. So many questions flooded her brain. She couldn’t wait to sit down and grill him. 

The counter was to the right, next to the door and facing the seating area. A handful of tables dotted the floor. There was also a long bench against each of the walls to the left of and across from the windows with chairs opposite and tables in between. The windows surrounding the door let in just the right amount of natural light. They had an assist from the lighted ceiling fans. A varnished hardwood floor and a cozy cream-and-blue-gray color scheme rounded out the interior design. 

A display case doubled as the counter with the register sitting on top and off to the customer’s right, so one could place an order and pay upon entering before stepping to the left to pick up their purchase. Inside the display case were three rows of pastry, cakes and cookies. On the wall behind the counter, was a huge chalkboard, which served as the menu. 

Alex watched her as she took in everything, trying to discern whether or not she was pleased with what she surveyed. Concern etched his features when the smile she had worn faded. He was relieved when she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. 

“Aw, come on. It’s not that bad,” he joked. 

Norma was confluence of emotion. All of it positive, but she was overwhelmed. Alex’s deflective comment undid her. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered, “I’m so proud of you.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her even tighter when he heard her endorsement. Without thinking, he buried his face in the junction where her neck and shoulder met. 

She rubbed his back with no plans of letting go anytime soon. They both needed this. “You did good, Alex,” she said _sotto voce_. 

Customers milled around them for the minute or two they embraced. No one bothered them, but more than a few enjoyed the show. They all wondered who this woman was who had such an effect on their favorite coffee shop owner. 

In such a small town, Alex Romero had made an impression. He made sure to attend town events, and to learn the names and drinks of his regular customers. Most ordered the same thing every time, so it made it easier. 

Within three months of his arrival, the town selectman had approached him about running for a council seat. His past as county sheriff had been revealed. Unfortunately for the selectman, politics had worn out its welcome with Alex. He had politely declined, declaring he was happy to remain a civilian. Turned out, he actually did prefer it. 

The couple broke the embrace at roughly the same time. They were slightly awkward with each other. Both smiling; one worrying a bottom lip here, the other rubbing the nape of their neck there. 

Looking over at the chalkboard, Norma made a suggestion. “Why don’t you get me a cup of your best coffee? I don’t care what it is. No.” She put up her forefinger. “Bring me your _favorite_ drink and a baked good. I’ll go find a seat.” 

She gazed around the space. “I don’t know. Might have to enjoy it in my car.” 

He chuckled. Taking her by the elbow, he pointed out a space tucked in the corner where the benches were located. She snagged the spot as he went behind the counter to fill her request. 

His assistant, Este Chambers, eyed him while he worked. She had come with the business and Alex had been grateful. She had been employed at the shop for five years, starting right after the previous owner had taken over. The part-time position had kept her occupied since her husband’s passing. A retired accountant, she also took care of the books and made sure all the accounts were above board. She hadn’t failed the shop or her boss yet. 

“So, she came. That’s good. What’s the game plan?” 

Alex paused to look at her. He had told Este about himself and his life in White Pine Bay one night over dinner a few weeks after he moved to Juniper. She quickly sussed out how much Norma meant to him but couldn’t for the life of her figure out why they had never acted on what she perceived to be a mutual attraction. 

His not telling Norma his address had pissed Este off. She made no bones about it, tearing him a new one when she found out. When she called him a coward, he didn’t disagree. Este could see how miserable he was about it and how stubborn. There would be no talking him out of it, so she dropped it. As soon as he had texted Norma his details, he told Este. She invited him over for pot roast that night. 

“I don’t have one. I’m just going to see where the day takes us,” he admitted now. 

“That’s smart. I also know you’re lying.” She narrowed her green eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.” You have a few ideas in that brain of yours, if it goes as well as you want.” 

Alex grinned. “No fooling you, Este. Can you grab me one of the brookies and put it on a plate? God, I hate myself for even saying that name.” 

While he turned his attention back to the coffee machine, Este laughed. “Hate the name, love the taste.” 

A couple minutes later, Alex made his way back to Norma. He set down the beverage and plate, then turned to leave. 

“You’re not staying?” she asked, clearly hurt. 

“I’m just going to grab my coffee and croissant,” he assured her. “I’ll be back.” 

  
  
  


“What do you think about sandwiches?” 

“You mean for dinner?” Norma asked, slightly confused. “I’m not sure I can stomach one for lunch after eating that…. What did you call it?” 

“Brookie.” Alex smiled, barely suppressing a laugh. 

“Jesus. What moron thought _that_ was clever?” 

The laugh broke out of him so hard his shoulders shook. She joined him a few seconds later. His merriment was infectious, and she had never been so happy to not be immune to someone’s charms. 

Their plates were empty, minus the crumbs that stayed behind. There was still coffee in their cups. He had made her a breve and himself a straight espresso. She had swooned over both items once she tasted them. As much as she hated the name, the brookie had hit her sweet spot. 

Listening to her moan after taking her first bite, Alex had shifted in his seat as a certain area of his jeans had started to become a bit tight. When she had looked over at him, he smiled as if nothing was wrong. Which, he had supposed, there wasn’t. Even if he wasn’t completely sure how she felt. 

Norma had teethed her bottom lip watching him lick a spot of espresso off his own. She hadn’t been able to take her eyes off his mouth until she felt his gaze on her. She had flicked them up, took a huge bite of the brookie and grinned. No harm in looking, right? 

Now, she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. It felt good to share a laugh with him. “What were we talking about?” In an instant it came back to her; blue eyes lit in triumph. “Sandwiches!” 

He nodded, smile still in place. “I wasn’t thinking about them for dinner, but they are an option … if you decide to stay.” 

She couldn’t help but notice the note of hope in his voice. Flattered, her look softened. “I already decided that the second you sent me your address.” 

They said nothing for a moment; enjoying the electricity that charged the air around them. Absence made the heart grow fonder, it was said. Ten months apart had proved the adage true. 

“Hi, Alex.” 

A redhead with her hair in a high ponytail and wearing workout clothes had shorted out the charge that held him and Norma in its thrall. She placed her hand on shoulder, looking down on him possessively. 

The blonde made sure her poker face was in place, complete with benign smile. _Who the fuck is this bitch? Is she serious?! Yeah. Interrupting his lunch with a friend he hasn’t seen in forever is_ **_the best way to get his attention_ ** _._

In her head, Norma rolled her eyes. To her delight, Alex did not look pleased. 

Sure enough, he pointed Gillian — he said her first name like a curse word — towards the counter and said Este would take care of her. Gillian shot Norma a quick glare before she gave him a huge smile. She squeezed his shoulder and made sure to shake her ass as she walked away. 

Not that it mattered. Alex returned his attention to Norma without giving the ginger another glance. “Sorry about that.” 

“Friend?” 

Her eyes were bright as she held her breath. Not that it was any of her business, she rationalized, but she still wanted to know. 

“No.” His voice was firm. “She’s been trying for months, but I’ve never—” 

“Poured her coffee?” A mischievous grin appeared on her lips. 

“Technically, I have.” He raised an eyebrow. 

She ducked her head, drinking her breve. Cup back on its saucer, she replied, “I deserved that.” 

“No, you didn’t. She was rude. Besides, she’s not my type.” 

This got Norma’s attention. The next question shot out of her mouth before her brain could stop her. “What _is_ your type?” 

“Blonde motel owners.” 

The speed and confidence in his response took her breath away. So did the intense stare he gave her when he leaned in, hands folded in front of him. She mirrored his posture; their fingers a hair away. 

“That’s a very specific type,” she said somberly. “I hope you’re able to find someone to fit the bill.” 

“I have someone in mind.” The corner of his mouth twitched. 

“Anyone I know?” She was biting her bottom lip again. 

Behind Alex, someone cleared their throat. Two pairs of eyes focused on the latest interloper. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” Este began. “Boss, I have the baker on the phone. There’s an issue she needs to discuss with you right now.” 

He recognized the look in her eyes. Concern mingled with a dash of fear. She warned him the baker had been acting weird the past few weeks. He had noticed it, too. It appeared as if they had good reason to be worried. 

“Thanks, Este. I’ll take it in my office. Everything else okay here?” 

“Right as rain. We’ve hit the early afternoon lull.” She smiled at his companion. “I can keep an eye on Norma while you take care of business.” 

Alex glanced at her apologetically. 

“Go! You heard the woman. Take care of business. I’m not going anywhere.” She added the last statement to assuage any guilt he may have about leaving her or, worse, fear she wouldn’t be there when he returned. 

He squeezed her hand and left her to go deal with the baker. His seat had a new occupant a second later. 

“Hi! I’m Este Chambers. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Norma Bates.” 


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour, Alex had yet to emerge from his office in the back of the shop. Este put Norma to work to keep her occupied while the boss was otherwise engaged. It was after one in the afternoon, which meant the post-lunch crowd would need a pick-me-up to get through the rest of their workday. Norma handled the register and the bakery case, while Este managed the coffee orders. It didn’t take the motel owner long to master the register. 

Prior to that, they had sat at the table in the corner where Norma and Alex had had their late-morning snack. The blonde took an instant liking to the older woman with the silver pixie cut. They both had similar worldviews, and were widows, mothers and business owners. 

Este had owned a small accounting firm for twenty-seven years. Her late husband, Eliot, had been one of her first clients. He didn’t like the big firm in Medford his father had been going to for years. It was too impersonal, he claimed. When she opened the doors of her own business, he showed up within the initial two months and never left. They went out on their first date a week later, were engaged ten months after that and married within a year. When he died five years ago, her world imploded. They had no children. 

“This place saved my life,” she admitted to Norma. “If wasn’t for Joe Ernsco, the former owner, I might be dead or worse, in a home for the mentally ill. I was so depressed; you have no idea. He and his wife, Michelle, got me slowly back on my feet and into the psychiatrist’s office.” 

Her new friend stared at her in awe. “You are a remarkable person, Este. I’m so happy I got to meet you.” 

The other woman put a hand over one of Norma’s. “After hearing your tale, I say the same to you.” 

They enjoyed the moment. Then, Norma sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“So, tell me about Gillian.” 

Este cackled. “That girl cannot take ‘no’ for an answer. And believe me, he has told her in uncertain terms and in every way imaginable that he is _not_ interested. Until today, she had no idea he was already taken. I think she truly believed he was playing hard to get. 

“You have nothing to worry about with her,” she assured Norma. “She runs the travel agency three streets over. Sees what she wants and gets it. You know the type. This might be the first time she doesn’t. Eh. I’m sure she has a backup, who is much more pliable.” 

Norma snorted. “‘Pliable’ is not a word I would ever use to describe Alex.” She drained the rest of her cup. “What has he told you about me?” 

“It’s not what he said,” Este replied thoughtfully, “so much as how he said it. He cares about you. Don’t think otherwise. You know him, how he is.” Something occurred to her just then. “Huh.” 

“What?” 

“He’s like Gillian in that regard.” 

The corner of the blonde’s mouth quirked. “He knows what he wants and goes after it.” 

A warm smile played on the older woman’s lips. “Exactly.” 

They continued chatting and laughing, with Este excusing herself every so often to deal with a customer. Eventually, Norma asked if she could help and found herself being taught how to work the counter. She loved every minute of it. 

At one point during the mid-afternoon, two brunettes came in asking for Alex. Norma stepped in before Este had a chance. One look at them and she had deduced they were friends of Gillian’s. They had the same entitled air about them the ginger had earlier. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Romero is unavailable. Perhaps I can help?” 

The dark brunette scowled. “We’re friends of Alex. He’ll want to see us.” 

“Not now, he won’t,” Norma shot back firmly but politely. “He’s in a meeting and will not be disturbed. So, you have two choices, ladies: Leave a message or buy something and take a seat.” She gave them her biggest smile. “We have a strict no loitering policy.” 

The brunette’s friend with the sandy brown hair stepped up to the counter. “You’re the one who’s loitering. We don’t know you. You’re nobody.” She looked behind Norma. “Este—” 

“ _Este_ ,” the blonde stepped into the younger woman’s view with a wide, insincere smile plastered on her lips, “is not dealing with you. _I am._ And as Mr. Romero’s _girlfriend_ ” — both women’s eyes widened as their mouths popped open — “I suggest you take one of the two options I laid out for you.” 

“How long have you two been together?” the dark brunette asked. 

Norma cast a sharp glare in the woman’s direction, boring into her. “Long enough to know he has _never_ mentioned either of you.” 

Both women backed away before hustling out of the shop. They had an audience, which became apparent when the handful of customers settled at the tables burst into applause. 

A blush hit Norma’s cheeks hard. She ducked her head, embarrassed by the attention. 

“You’re hired,” Este told her. 

  
  
  


A knock at the door brought Alex out of his reverie. He ran his hands over his face while leaning on the desk. The conversation he had been having with his baker had ended twenty minutes ago. It had not been a good talk and it left him with a problem he wasn’t sure he knew how to fix. 

“Not now, Este,” he called out. 

Leaning back into his chair, he let out a defeated sigh. There had to be a way out of this predicament. It would come to him. Eventually. He had gotten himself out of more precarious situations than this when he was sheriff. Staring at the phone, he could feel himself slipping away again when a voice came through the door. 

“It’s not Este, Alex.” 

That pulled him back into the present without hesitation. “Come on in, Norma.” 

The door opened and she poked her blonde head inside. “I’m not interrupting?” 

“No, no.” He waved into the room. “Get in here.” 

She came through carrying a cup of coffee and a bottle of water. There was a smile on her face that wavered when she got a good look at him. He looked as if he had been emotionally drop kicked. After placing the beverages in front of him on the desk, she took a seat in one of the chairs opposite. 

“I wasn’t sure what you would be in the mood for, so I brought both.” When he reached for the water, she added, “The coffee’s Irish, by the way.” 

He stopped at that and grabbed the cup instead. “Bless you.” The sip he took was followed by a soft moan. “Perfect.” 

“So, you going to tell me what’s got you holed up in here?” she asked pointedly. “Did the bank robbery not go well?” 

An empty chuckle came out of him. “A bank robbery doesn’t sound so bad right now.” 

She didn’t like seeing him like this. Defeated or, at least, down but not out was not a good look on him. “Alex, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

He shook his head. 

“Hey!” Norma slammed her hand on the desk, which got his attention. “You have listened to me bitch about every little thing almost since the day we met. Now, it’s your turn. Go.” 

The warmth of the cup seeped into his hands. It felt good. A reminder there were wonderful things in this life. The whiskey-coffee ratio had been tipped in the alcohol’s favor by about fifteen percent and, for that, he was grateful. However, there was someone else to whom he was more indebted. 

Looking at Norma, he said, “Thank you.” 

“For the extra bit of Irish in the coffee?” Her voice and features had taken on an innocence which happened when her humility kicked into gear. “You’re welcome.” 

“Don’t.” There was a steel in his voice. “Don’t do that. Not with me. You know what I mean.” His gaze dropped to the half-full coffee cup. “I’m not the best when it comes to emotions,” his eyes found hers once more, “but I think you and I have always been on the same page.” 

Norma nodded, not daring to look away. She couldn’t even if she wanted to, which she didn’t. “We have. And I do know what you mean. So, tell me about the damn baker already.” 

A rueful grin hit Alex’s lips. He took another pull from his cup and set it down on the desk. “There’s a contract dispute between my baker and her supply guy. He’s holding the flour hostage until he gets his way. Bottom line: She thought this would be over by now. It’s not and she will be out of flour as of Friday. If that happens, I will not have baked goods for sale beginning Friday morning.” 

She blew out a long breath. “What are your options? Aside from becoming a decent baker in the next three days.” 

“Yeah.” He rolled his eyes. “That’s not happening. So. I can a) pray she either settles with this guy or that she finds another distributor; b) find another baker, which is my best bet; or c) ….” 

“Sandwiches.” 

This time, the chuckle was sincere. “Sandwiches.” 

“That’s why you asked me earlier. You were planning ahead, anticipating this very scenario.” 

Alex nodded. “In part. Mostly, I was just thinking it might be nice to expand the menu a bit. Nothing fancy. Just a few good options that might bring in some more customers during the afternoon.” 

“Going for the after-lunch crowd,” Norma surmised. “Not to mention anyone attending a community event. Stop in for a quick bite or an easy meal to take on the go.” 

She saw him in a new light. It suited him quite well. “You’re good at this. I was shocked when the boys told me what you had done. It seemed so outta left field, but now ... the missing pieces are starting to fall into place. Do the sandwiches. You’re right. Keep it simple. Wraps, paninis and a straight-up sandwich. Offer maybe two or three varieties of each.” 

Pride swelled in his chest. Her opinion meant more to him than anyone’s. He knew he was doing a good job with the shop, but to hear her say it…. It hadn’t occurred to him how much he wanted her support. The smile that spread across his lips lit up his face. “That’s a great idea. Is it weird if I don’t offer chips? I don’t think we need to.” 

“Hell no! You’re not running a deli. They can buy your sandwich and go somewhere else for the chips if they want them so damn much.” She leaned forward. “I can help out with the baked goods in the interim, if you want. Cupcakes, cookies, brownies. Hell, I’ll even figure out to make that fucking brookie. Can’t be _that_ hard.” 

It took him a second to realize what she was offering. “What? Norma, no. You have enough to deal with the motel and the boys.” 

“ _Pfft_. Please.” She sat back in the chair. “The boys are done. They screw up now, it’s on them. And the motel practically runs itself. Norman and Emma know the drill as well as I do. I think it annoys them when I _am_ there, like I’m checking up on them or something. 

“Besides, it may come to nothing. But if it does, I got your back. Always will.” 

It was a full minute before Alex could come up with anything to say that didn’t sound twee or even flippant. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

The beaming smile that came from her could light the small town of Juniper. “That reminds me, I _may_ have told off two of that ginger bitch’s minions when they came in earlier while you were back here.” 

Her blue eyes were wide as she waited for him to pass judgement. Instead, he burst out laughing. Tears were streaming out the corners of his eyes. “Oh, I wish I could have witnessed that. What did Este say?” 

A blush flooded Norma’s cheeks. “She hired me on the spot.” 

“Damn right she did.” 

“Maybe I’m destined to work here after all.” 

There was a flirtatious tone she didn’t try to hide, and he didn’t attempt to ignore. 

“Maybe.” 

  
  
  


Norma and Alex talked for a bit more about the coffee shop with her asking if he knew any bakers to approach who didn’t use the same vendor as his current baker. Or at the very least, those who also weren’t in the middle of a contract dispute with the company. It was a short list. There were eight he was aware of who served throughout the region. 

She suggested they start making calls. Friday would be here before he knew it and the last thing he needed was an empty display case. 

He reluctantly agreed. Not because he didn’t want Norma’s help. It was because he felt bad about roping her into his mess. 

Not that she saw it that way, naturally. As far as she was concerned, she was helping a friend. 

“When I first bought this place, it was already in the black,” he told her. “I couldn’t believe my luck. The former owner, Joe Ernsco, had been a town legend. I expected the early numbers to take a dive, but the hit this place took when I took over…. We were just barely keeping our head above water. There’s a fine line between profit and debt. 

“Then, about four months in, something happened. Word of mouth, caffeine fix, act of God. Whatever you want to call it, it brought the people back in. We were back up to where Ernsco was when he left. The students were actually our biggest supporters. They came no matter what.” 

He ran a hand over his mouth while leaning back in his chair. “I nearly told you so many times, but I had vowed to myself I wouldn’t drag you into this muck. When we first got to where we needed to be that was when I told myself, ‘Six months. You keep this up? Then, you can see her.’ It was like I needed to prove myself first. Your reaction to the place made me regret my decision a lot less.” 

“You have _nothing_ to prove to me,” Norma told him. “I know you don’t agree but believe me when I tell you that. Now, give me some names to call so we can keep this place afloat after all the work and Miracle Gro you put into it.” 

Splitting the list in half, he wrote down the names and numbers of those who needed to be contacted. On a separate piece of paper, he wrote down all the pertinent questions Norma would be required to ask. When he handed over the information, he caught her wrist. 

“You don’t have to do this.” He paused. Seeing she had taken his remark as an affront, he continued, “But I appreciate it.” 

She placed her free hand over the one of his that held her wrist. “I know you do. Which is why I want lobster for dinner tonight with a _really_ nice bottle of wine.” 

Was it the wink or the warm smile that nearly made him stand up and kiss her over the desk? It didn’t matter. Now wasn’t the time. He wanted it to be more romantic — or maybe special was a better word — for when their lips first met. 

A note of disappointment flickered across her face. It was hard to miss. For him, at least. Norma Bates was an open book to him. It had taken him a long time to realize this. Once he had, however, he enjoyed getting to know her better. 

“I think that can be arranged,” he told her, a grin appearing. 

Slowly, deliberately, she left his touch. For a second, it appeared as if he might pull her into a kiss right there. Her heart sped up at the very idea. When he didn’t, she was relieved. Okay, fine, there might have been some sadness in there, too. 

She knew this wasn’t how she had pictured the first brush of their lips. Many scenarios had been imagined since even before he left and a few more in the past couple days. 

Alex Romero played his cards close to the vest. He also had an excellent poker face. Good thing Norma had learned to read his tells. 

“I’ll take these into the kitchen, so we don’t get in each other’s space,” she said, holding up the sheets of paper. “It will work itself out, Alex. There’s always another way.” 

He watched her leave, praying she was right. Before he made the first call, he downed the cool remains of his Irish coffee. The whiskey burned on the way down his throat in all the right ways. 

  
  
  


Norma hated people. She hated business dealings. (The irony of her feelings was not lost on her.) The phone also was on her list of prime offenders. 

She had spent the past eighty minutes on calls with the first two names on her list of potential replacement bakers for Good to the Last. The potential vendors were perfectly lovely but were quite firm about the bottom line. She had held her temper, knowing losing it wasn’t going to help Alex. 

“Not to shoot myself in the foot,” the second baker told her, “but if I were you, I’d hire someone to be an in-house baker. It would be cost-effective and solve your problem quicker than paying one of us. Especially, since I know a few of us, myself included, are stretched thin at the moment.” 

That conversation stayed with her. Standing after sitting hunched over the butcher block table in the middle of the kitchen, she continued to think about the suggestion to bake in-house. She had made her own offer to Alex to do just that as a stop-gap, a temporary measure. 

She took a good look at the space she was in and began inspecting the set of stacked ovens and the stove that sat next to them. They appeared to be in excellent shape. Stretching out her muscles, she formulated a plan. After ten minutes, she felt limber and excited. Her eyes darted to the list with the two remaining names. 

Was there really any point? Her instincts told her the results were going to be the same. She sighed. Of course, the calls would be made. Due diligence would be done regardless of the seemingly inevitable outcome. Who knows? Maybe one of them would prove her wrong. It would be nice if that was the case. 

More than an hour later, the verdict was in. People sucked. Business dealings were the worst. Her phone was the devil. 

After she hung up with the last baker, who reiterated what the second baker had said, Norma decided to put her plan into action. 

It was simple and would be beneficial. She just needed Dylan or Norman to be able to help her out with one crucial part. She left a voicemail on each of their phones. Hopefully, one of them would call back soon. 

Rummaging around the refrigerator, she grabbed a bottle of water just as her phone rang. She ran to pick it up, forgiving her phone everything when she saw who was on the caller ID. 

“Why do you need a cake recipe, Mother?” Norman asked when she answered. “I thought you were just hanging out with Romero, not baking for him. Are you cooking him dinner, as well?” 

Norma rolled her eyes. “It’s none of your business what I’m doing with him or for him,” she snapped. “Do I ask you what you do with your boyfriend and girlfriend?” 

“Yes. You grilled Richard like a piece of ribeye the other night in the living room or did you forget that in your sex-filled haze?” He enjoyed teasing his mother precisely because it aggravated her so. 

“Do you have the damn recipe or not?” She ignored the “sex-filled haze” remark. 

Her phone pinged a few seconds later. It was a text with a photo embedded of her almond amaretto pound cake recipe. She had checked the cupboard and found an impressive selection of pans, including two bundts. The mixer and blender also were in working order. 

A trip to the market would be in order, but it shouldn’t take too long. Prep would be quick, and the cakes would be ready in just over an hour. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. 

“Ohmigod, sweetie,” she cooed appreciatively. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” 

“What _are_ you doing with the cake recipe?” 

“Is that Norma?” said a voice in the background. 

“I’m son of the year, Dylan. Had you bothered to check your phone, it could have been you,” Norman said with a mixture of haughtiness and sarcasm. 

“Yeah, I’m gutted.” Dylan matched his brother’s sarcastic tone. “Just put your phone on speaker.” 

“Dylan?” Norma asked. “Why is this suddenly a conference call? I just wanted a cake recipe, not the nuclear launch codes.” 

“Why the sudden need for the almond amaretto pound cake?” Dylan asked, ignoring her. “You trying to woo Romero?” 

Her patience was wearing thin as her sons sniggered on the other end. “Jesus Christ. _I just wanted to bake a goddamn cake._ I don’t understand the need for the third degree.” 

“It _is_ your special cake, Mother.” Norman’s voice shook as he struggled to keep his laughter in check. “Is there something you’d like to tell us? Are we getting a new daddy?” 

The hysterical laughter that broke out on the other end of the line forced her to take the phone away from her ear. It didn’t matter. She could still hear both of her sons giggling like eight-year-olds. One hand sat on her hip with the other clutching her phone, just itching to throw it into the nearest wall. She pursed her lips and shook her head. 

After a few more seconds, she told them, “I’m hanging up.” 

“No! Norma, wait.” Dylan was back on the line, trying to catch his breath. “Seriously. What’s going on? Things okay?” 

“Yeah. Things are good.” 

Este popped her head in through the swinging door to the kitchen. She mouthed, “You okay?” 

Norma smiled, rolled her eyes and nodded. Then, she held up a finger for her to wait. “I gotta go. I don’t know what time I’ll be home tonight, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I love you both.” 

A chorus of “Love you, Mother/Love you, Norma” came over the line. She put her hand to her heart and swooned just a bit. Once she said goodbye, she hung up and looked at Este. 

“Where’s the grocery store in this town?” 

  
  


Things didn’t go much better for Alex in regard to the cold calling of regional bakers. He received a lot of sympathy and high bids. Every one of them were twice as high as the current supplier of his baked goods. On top of which, a couple offered the same advice Norma received: Do the work in-house. 

After hanging up the phone for the last time, he stood and paced a bit before slamming his foot into the side of his desk. Luckily, he had on a good shoe. Otherwise, he might have broken a toe. 

He dragged both hands over his face. What the hell was he going to do? Other than pray at both the town’s church and synagogue for a miracle. Alex was not a religious man, but he was willing to give it a go under the circumstances. 

Buying Good to the Last had been a lark. He would be the first to admit that. However, it had been a good purchase — not just financially. The complete change of scenery had done wonders for him. He felt healthier than he had in years. It was like he got a psychic cleansing or something equally as unlikely. 

White Pine Bay had been toxic for him. It was always that way, but he had never had the inclination to leave. Aside from his stint in the Marine Corps, where he had spent part of his time stationed at Camp Pendleton in California, he had stayed. Born and raised in the small seaside town, Alex had been certain for the longest time he would die there, too. 

After the DEA and shitstorm that was Bob Paris, it occurred to him death might come sooner than he had planned. Some residents, mainly those connected with the drug trade, had had it in for the former sheriff. He could handle them for the most part, but he could sense his firm grip on his hometown was loosening. 

When he had investigated broadening his financial portfolio and the coffee shop became a real option, it was a no-brainer. He walked away from the town with only one regret. 

Leaving Norma had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He never once believed this was the end for them. Now, she was here, and it was like they hadn’t missed a beat. The texting helped. A lot. 

He didn’t want to be the last owner of the Good to the Last. There hadn’t been a lot of interest in the place when he scooped it up. The image of him locking the doors for the last time made his heart tighten. 

As did the thought of failing in front of Norma. Failure had never been an option for him in the past, even though he did succumb to it on occasion. His mistake of a marriage during his Camp Pendleton days sprang immediately to mind. She had been the sister of a friend and it was over not long after the vows had been exchanged. 

He did not view his career in law enforcement as a failure. On the contrary, it was one of his shining moments. 

“I need some air,” he mumbled as he left the office. 

The kitchen was empty. Norma had left the sheets of paper he had given her on the table. She had scrawled notes all over, front and back. Folding them, he stuck them in his shirt pocket. 

Alex found Este wiping down the tables in the front of the shop. It was the slow period before the after-work crowd descended for a steady stream of caffeine and sugar. 

“Este, where’s Norma?” 

The older woman paused her cleaning and gave him a small smile. “She needed some air after being cooped up in the back for so long. You look as worn out as she did. That good, huh?” 

He huffed out a laugh as the corner of his mouth quirked. “Yeah. We’re going to have to sit down tomorrow and see if we can work something out.” 

She nodded. “Right now, go follow Norma’s example and get out of here for a bit. You never did go for your run this morning because of the rain. Everything’s fine here.” 

A run sounded fantastic to him. Alex could think of no better way to clear his head. At least this way, Norma wouldn’t view him as a pathetic mess. Or maybe that was just the way he currently saw himself. 

“Good idea. Thanks, Este.” He sent Norma a text to tell her what he was up to and that he would be back in a couple hours at most. 

Watching him leave, his friend murmured to herself, “Someone needs to keep an eye on you till Norma can take over.” 


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex returned to the coffee shop ninety minutes later, he was hit with the sweetest smell. It made his stomach rumble, his heart flutter and his lips curl upward. He had entered through the delivery entrance and made his way to the kitchen, his nose following the aroma to its source. 

The sight that unfolded before him took his breath away. Norma, in an apron he didn’t recall, humming along to an old radio she had somehow found. He didn’t recognize the song coming out of the speaker. Her back was to him as she was washing up the items she had been using. 

This room hadn’t been utilized since before he took over the place. Seeing it being occupied by one of the best cooks he had ever known gave him a sense of pride. It would be nice if the kitchen could get used on the regular. Perhaps an in-house baker wasn’t such a bad idea. He knew who his ideal candidate would be, but he shoved that notion out of his head immediately. 

Walking up to the dual oven, he flicked the light switch beside each window to see what was inside. As he suspected, it was a cake. Maybe something nutty? Almonds. The other flavor he couldn’t figure out. 

He turned back toward Norma. “What’s all this?” 

She jumped when she heard his voice, laughing at herself when she realized there was no reason to be scared. “I baked a couple cakes,” she replied, shrugging as she turned down the music. “No big deal.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He grabbed the dish towel that had been resting over her left shoulder and started drying a stainless steel mixing bowl that sat in the draining board. 

“I wanted to. I know I should have asked you before I just took over the kitchen—” 

“It’s fine.” Alex put a hand on her arm. “You never have to ask. I trust you.” 

Norma relaxed into a smile. She turned back to the sink and washed the beaters from the standing mixer that stood on the counter behind Alex. They worked in silence for a few seconds. 

“So why two cakes? Is one for Este?” 

“If the first one doesn’t sell,” Norma snorted self-deprecatingly. 

“Wait. What?” He put down the glass measuring cup he had been drying. The mixing bowl sat on the counter waiting to be put away. 

“It’s just an experiment.” She dropped the sponge in the soapy water and turned to face him with one hand on her hip. “‘l’lI cut up a slice or two into bite-sized pieces and put them out as free samples. If they do well, then, I was thinking I’d take some regular slices and sell them for three dollars each — maybe two-fifty. It’s definitely a one-step-at-a-time proposal.” 

“No.” 

Her eyes bulged as her back straightened. “ _Excuse me?_ ” 

“I don’t think you should do that.” 

“Why the hell not?! It can’t hurt. You know damn well this baker crisis isn’t going to magically work itself out in the next forty-eight hours. If you don’t have a plan B you’re screwed.” 

“ _I know!_ ” He threw the towel onto the draining board and stalked off. 

“Then what the hell is your problem?! I’m doing this to help _you_. Granted, it may not work, but at least I’m trying.” 

He came to a halt. There was a heat in her voice that cut threw him like a sabre. He expected to see a long gash across his chest with blood pouring out if he looked down. Closing his eyes, he blew out a breath. They were open when he spoke next; turning to face her as did so. 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do.” 

That set her off. She was in his personal space in less than two seconds, stabbing his chest with her finger. “Don’t you dare spout that patronizing bullshit at me. Stop being a goddamn diplomat and tell me what’s wrong! Why don’t you want me to help? I want the truth, Alex. Because from where I’m standing, the truth is _you need me_.” 

He did need her. So much he ached for her when she hadn’t physically been around the past eight months. If anyone could help save the shop, it was her. Aside from her business acumen, Norma had a real talent in the kitchen. She could have gone into the culinary arts and dominated if her mind had been set on the idea. 

Staring into those blazing blue eyes, he heard the words come out of his mouth before he realized he was talking. “I don’t want you here because you think I’m a charity case that needs your pity. I wanted to prove to myself that I could make this place work and I have. If I can’t figure this out, then I’ll have failed and that’s on me. 

“But I’ll be damned if the second I get you here the first thing I do is shove you in the fucking kitchen like some fifties housewife! I want you here because _you_ want to be here. Not because you think I need saving.” 

Norma said nothing. Her face spoke for her. Shock, sadness and anger flowed over features like it was a lava lamp. It took her a full minute to process everything he had just said. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do you honestly think I’d be here now if I didn’t want to be? _Have you met me?_ ” 

This got a slight chuckle out of him. She took it as a positive sign and kept going. 

Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she told him, “I would have gotten in that truck with you the day you left had you asked. I waited like a damn dog by the phone praying you would call, text, email, _something_. When you replied to that first text, that was the happiest I had been since you left. I was convinced I would never hear from you again. Then, when you sent me your address the other day—” 

“That was a dick move” His hands were on her forearms. “I should have given you my address before I left. I should have text you as soon as I got here to let you know I was alive. I was such an asshole.” His eyes were cast down. He was embarrassed by his behavior. “I let my pride take over. You should have just told me to fuck off.” 

“It _was_ a dick move and maybe I should have dropped your sorry ass. But I knew you had your reasons. I understand your motivations better now. _Look at me._ ” 

The authority in her voice got his attention. He raised his eyes till they met hers. 

“We’re not our parents. We’re not perfect, but we are us. Not them. I want you to succeed every bit as much as you do. If that means I bake a few extra cakes, cookies and brownies for the foreseeable future, fine. If that means I split my time between Juniper and White Pine Bay, so be it. 

“But if you shut me out or lie to me, we’re done. I’ve had enough of that shit from myself and other people. We’re better together, Alex. Stronger. Am I wrong?” 

The timer on the ovens pinged. The cakes were ready. 

He shook his head. “No. I _am_ sorry, Norma.” 

A corner of her mouth gave a half-smile. “I know. Which is why you’re going to treat me to _the best_ dinner in Juniper.” 

The half-smile gave way to a full one. Alex’s mirrored hers. As she grabbed the potholders off the counter near the sink, he asked what kind of cakes she had baked. 

“Almond amaretto pound cake. I thought something nice, but not too fancy would be appropriate. No good?” 

“Nothing you’ve ever made has never not been good. If those cakes aren’t gone by closing, then maybe I shouldn’t be in business.” 

“You take that back!” The last thing she wanted to be was a jinx. 

He found an extra pair of potholders in the drawer by the sink, where Norma had found the first pair. Pulling out the second cake from the bottom oven, he shook his head. “Why? I mean it. The stuff that’s currently in the display case is good, but it’s not as good as yours.” 

They placed the two cakes atop the cooling racks on the butcher block, which sat to the left of the ovens. 

“It’s weird,” he admitted. “Since I moved here, I feel my old man’s presence more than I ever did in White Pine Bay, which is saying something. Like the older I get, the more I have to prove. The thought of treating you like he did my mom….” 

Norma slid her left arm around Alex’s waist, burying her face in his neck, while resting her right hand on his chest. “You’re nothing like him. I may not know the whole story but, from what you told me, I know that. You’re a good man, Alex Romero. I trust you. And I don’t do that easily.” 

She left a light kiss against his skin, then moved her head so it rested on his shoulder. The feel of the quickened pace of his heartbeat under her hand gave her comfort. 

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as soon as she embraced him. Her words were a balm on his blistered soul. When she added she didn’t trust easily, he returned her buss by pressing his lips on the crown of her head. “I know,” he said against her hair. “Another thing we have in common.” 

  
  


It was time for the impromptu taste test. 

In the kitchen, Alex encouraged Norma to go out there and show his customers what she had to offer. She narrowed her eyes at the slightly lewd comment (made so by the tone of his voice, which had dropped an octave in the process). He waggled his eyebrows in response. 

A snort ripped out of her, followed by an eye roll. However, she couldn’t keep at bay the grin that had found its way to her lips. 

A clutch of nerves gripped her. “Maybe you should be the one to do it.” She nodded in the direction of the swinging kitchen door. “It is your place, after all. They know you.” 

He placed his hands on her upper arms before cupping her face. “And now, it’s time they get to know _you_. This is all you. Your idea. You’re in charge. I’ll back you up, but you need to do this.” 

The nerves didn’t dissipate, but her confidence had gotten a boost. “You’re right.” She scrunched her nose and bobbed her head, leaning into his touch as she did so. “I got this. Now help me set up.” 

Once two slices of one almond amaretto pound cake had been procured and those slices cut down into bite-sized servings, each piece was put onto a small plastic plate that Norma had bought at the grocery store. 

The plates filled two trays (discovered in the pantry along with a few miscellaneous items), so Alex assisted her in bringing them out into the main part of the shop. Norma announced to the afternoon post-work crowd there were free samples available for a product that was under consideration for the menu. 

Since free food was rarely ignored, the cake had been quickly consumed. The response was immediate and overwhelmingly positive. Most asked what it was they just ate and how soon before they could buy a slice. 

Norma happily told them what kind of cake it was and there were whole slices available for interested parties at a price. A slew of hands shot up. In the end, both cakes were gone. She had to cut them smaller than normal to make sure there was enough to go around. It made her feel good to see so many people enjoying something she had made. 

Someone asked if there would be another sample session tomorrow. Norma hesitated for a moment before replying, “To be determined. I’ll need to confer with the owner.” She glanced at Alex, who was behind the counter filling drink orders along with Este. “Wouldn’t want to step on any toes.” 

He winked at her, which brought a huge smile to her face. An impressive feat considering how big it was before then. 

“Any hint what the next item might be?” another person asked. 

She was momentarily stumped. “I honestly haven’t thought about it. Didn’t want to put the cart before the horse as they say.” 

A titter rolled throughout the crowd, which was split between the queue and the tables. 

“Cookies!” came a suggestion from the back of the room. This got a bigger laugh, especially from the baker. 

“Who doesn’t love a good cookie? I’ll take it into consideration. Thank you all for your taste buds and support. I really appreciate it.” 

Norma ducked out of the cafe, retreating to the kitchen to collect herself and process what just happened. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” 

It was fifteen minutes later, and Alex came to check on Norma. It was the first chance he had to get away. The line at the counter seemed like it would never end. Everyone wanted to talk about the new mystery baker and her fantastic cake. Word in a small town could spread like wildfire. He knew that and yet it never failed to take him by surprise. 

“Did you see that out there?” She was still in shock about the reception to her cake. “That was _insane_.” 

“You’ve got a decision to make.” 

His expression was thoughtful. He was leaving it to her but, as far as she was concerned, that wouldn’t do. 

“You mean ‘we.’ _We_ have a decision to make. This affects both of us, pal. I’m not going to uproot my life if you don’t want me here. This is _your_ business. I get how much it means to you.” 

“What do _you_ want, Norma.” He sat on the corner of the table that was tucked into the corner near the swinging door, hands folded between his open legs. 

“I want to know what you want.” 

A shake of his head. “I know what I want.” 

She folded her arms over her chest, mumbling. “That makes one of us.” 

He grinned, otherwise ignoring her comment. “I want to know you’re thinking. What does Norma Bates want?” 

“I want this. All of this.” Her hands waved around taking in the kitchen and the two of them. “The baking. Working with you. Being with you. Everything. I know there’s the logistics to be worked out. The boys and the motel and the house. But that will come. I know it will. You asked, so there it is.” 

Norma eyed him warily. There was every chance the bubble that had surrounded this day — hell, the past ten months — could burst and she would be left alone, all wet. She tried not getting her hopes up regarding his reaction. She failed, but it was to her benefit. 

“That’s what I want,” he told her matter-of-factly. “I want you here with me doing what you love. I know just an hour ago I was telling you ‘no,’ but that was just the fear talking. If you really want to make this work, we’ll find a way.” 

She suddenly forgot how to breathe. Holy crap. This was really happening! The blonde flung her arms around the man before her, the only one who meant anything to her aside from Norman and Dylan. Part of her wanted to thank him, but for what? For admitting he cared about her? For wanting to give up his bachelorhood for her? It was no more than what she was doing for him. 

Another thought permeated the giddy fog in her brain. “I’m scared.” 

First, his hands landed on her sides when she attacked him. A couple seconds later, his arms were holding this crazy, sexy, amazing woman he adored. He wanted to tell her he appreciated her not giving up on him after his selfish ways for nearly a year. The idea was vetoed by his brain, which wisely told him not to rock the boat. His arms tightened around her when she made her confession. 

“Me, too,” he admitted. “Must mean we’re doing something right.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Downtown Juniper was hipper than Norma had given it credit for being. Good to the Last only hinted at the town’s cool factor. There were bars, clothing shops, a couple jewelry stores, restaurants, a bakery, two cafés, an art gallery, a bookstore, a movie theater (home to independent and foreign films, as well as classics), a pinball arcade and a kink shop. 

Everything was independently owned, including the town bank. Most of the businesses had been open for at least a decade. A couple of the bars and restaurants, plus the bakery, first began operation twenty years ago — all within a few months of each other. They were family-owned and were on their second generation. 

Norma ventured out in search of outfits for dinner tonight with Alex and tomorrow, since she was staying over so she could get started on her new endeavor. The plan was for her to bake something for that day, as well as a few items in advance to cover through Friday or Saturday. 

After that, she would go home for a couple days to check on her boys and the motel. She would be back Saturday or Sunday and stay part of the week before returning once more to White Pine Bay. It wasn’t ideal for either of them, but it was the most manageable way for the interim. 

She had already sent her sons a text each letting them know the change of plans and promising to explain everything once she was home. A text chain wasn’t something Norma was familiar with and her sons had decided it was better left alone. 

Waltzing into one of the clothing stores, she entered with her eye on a dress she had seen in the window. However, she became smitten with a different one sported by a mannequin near the front of the store. When the saleswoman said she had both in Norma’s size, the blonde decided to try them both. 

The sleeveless, flared floral number she stepped out of the dressing room in received a smile from the clerk. 

“That looks super cute on you,” she enthused. “What do you think?” 

Norma bobbed her head side to side. “I like it. I would definitely wear it, but I’m not sure it’s right for tonight.” 

“Big date?” 

The heat flushed her cheeks instantly at the question. She caught the other woman’s eye through the mirror they were standing before. “Yeah,” she replied softly. 

“Then go try the other dress on. I have a feeling about that one.” The younger woman waggled her eyebrows encouragingly. 

When Norma returned a couple minutes later, the clerk’s jaw dropped and her eyes grew large. “ _This_ is the dress.” She glanced up at her customer. “But you already knew that.” 

The dress in question was a scoop neck, knee-length, dark navy chiffon with a ruffle at the hem and a beaded neckline. It wonderfully complemented Norma’s pale skin and blond bob. She thought it had looked good in the dressing room. Now, out here on the store floor with the natural light dominating, she had to admit it was perfect. 

Before she left, two pairs of dark wash jeans, a tank top and a relaxed T-shirt with a sweetheart neckline were added along with a pair of tennis shoes in a lip print. Exiting the shop, she had the chiffon dress over her arm in a dress bag and a shopping bag in each hand. The floral dress had been left behind. _Maybe another time_ , she thought wistfully. 

  
  


Alex pulled his SUV into his driveway, smiling when Norma came up alongside him in the Mercedes. He caught her eye and she broke out into a matching grin. 

Grabbing her bags out of the backseat of the car, she came around the front of his vehicle to meet him on the small porch. 

“Alex, this is adorable!” she exclaimed, taking in the exterior. “I can’t wait to see the inside.” 

The outside of the single-level house featured gray siding and a matching electric garage door, double windows on the small porch and next to it, a hunter green front door with an oval-shaped glass in the center and white trim, including the porch railing. 

There was also a manicured front lawn with brick pavers and various shrubs and plants. A cement walkway and driveway rounded out the presentation. 

He colored at her praise of his home as he offered to carry her bags. 

She declined. “How are you going to open the door if you’re holding two full shopping bags? You got an extra set of hands I’m not aware of?” 

“Play your cards right and you just may find out,” he retorted, waggling his eyebrows. 

She burst out laughing. Once the front door was open, he took her hand and led her over the threshold into the living room. The overall look of the space was modern yet comfortable, and had been furnished with a loveseat, a couch, a coffee table, a recliner and a giant, flat screen television, which hung on the wall next to the double window that looked out on the side yard. 

The color scheme was muted with dark gray furniture, a black coffee table, a light gray carpet with all but one of the walls matching. The fourth wall where the television hung was chocolate to add a bit of warmth. 

Straight back was the laundry room and kitchen, and beyond that, the dining room. This was the left side of the house. On the right, off the living room, were two spare rooms and a second bathroom. Heading further into the house, the full bath was attached to the master bedroom, which could be accessed via the dining room. A small hallway each separated the dining room and living room from the master bedroom/bathroom and guest rooms/bathroom. 

“I made the second bedroom into an office,” Alex explained while he gave her the tour. They were standing in the center of the room. “It gets a lot of light, plus I can see if anyone pulls up out front.” 

“Always the sheriff,” Norma teased. “It’s perfect. Do you work here a lot?” 

“More than I’d like, but I’m hoping next year I can cut back.” He chuckled. “I’m not holding my breath.” 

“Well, you have Este, who is a godsend I might add. Take full advantage of her while you can.” She smiled when she saw how chuffed Alex was at her taking to his right-hand person. “And now, you have me. I’m happy to do more than bake.” 

He took both her hands in his. “Thank you. I … may take you up on that.” 

“You okay?” She raised an eyebrow. “Not gonna pass out on me are ya? I know how hard that was for you ... to accept my help. Any help actually.” 

“Fuck off.” 

She squeezed his hands. “Sorry, Romero. It’s gonna take _a lot_ more than that to get me to skedaddle now I’m here.” 

“Promise?” 

They were standing close together now, only a sliver of space separating them. 

“Cross my heart.” Her eyes flicked down to his mouth and back up to those deep pools of chocolate. It was only a matter of time till his pupils were blown. 

Each leaned in at the same time, closing the space between them until their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. Time stood still as they came together, finally. Alex licked his way into Norma’s mouth. She let him in readily. 

There was no rush, just the slow and steady dance of their tongues as they explored the uncharted territory. Norma’s hands had found his neck, while Alex’s arms slid around her waist. She eventually followed suit with hers around his waist. 

When they eventually broke apart, she breathed, “How about the rest of the tour? I can’t wait to christen this house with you.” 

  
  


After Alex showed her the rest of the house, they ended up on his bed making out for the next hour. Their hands roamed all over their clothed bodies and found their way just under their respective shirts, too. Norma was pleased she had opted for trousers and a blouse instead of a dress. 

Eventually, they wound up laying with their arms around each other and her head on his chest. 

“I love the house, Alex. Did it come fully furnished?” 

He smacked her ass playfully. “Brat.” 

She squealed delightfully. “Doesn’t answer my question.” 

“Why would you even ask that?” 

Norma pushed herself up on to her elbow, leaving a hand on his chest. “I saw your old place, remember? The spartan chic you had going on spoke volumes.” 

“I had a demanding job! I was barely home. Didn’t really see the point of dressing it up.” 

She leaned in slightly. “Don’t be so sensitive. I’m merely making a point.” She waited a beat. “It came furnished, didn’t it?” 

He laughed at her persistence. “If I say yes, will that make you happy?” 

“Only if it’s true.” 

“The recliner, TV and this bed are mine. The rest came with the house when the original buyers backed out after everything was ready to go.” 

“Wait. So, you’re the first person to ever live here?” 

“Yep.” He ran his left hand over her arm. “Which means you were more right about christening the place than you realized.”. 

“Well, whaddaya know. This is a first I can get behind.” She brushed her lips against his. 

“I can think of something else I can get behind.” Deepening the kiss, he let out a soft moan into her mouth. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Her lips left his and followed a path to his ear. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.” 

The first few buttons of her blouse he worked open, his hands sliding down till they were grasping her ass. He licked and sucked on her clavicle. One particular spot held his attention. 

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Norma breathed as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair and mouthed the nape of his neck. 

“That’s the idea,” he admitted before going back to the task at hand. 

Straddling his lap, she could feel him growing hard against her inner thigh. This was going somewhere amazing, but her mind wouldn’t let her forget about dinner. Alex had mentioned making a reservation. 

“What time do we have to be at the restaurant?” Her lips had found a spot of her own opposite at the junction where his neck and shoulder met. 

“What restaurant?” 

Norma pushed back and, taking his face in her hands, forced him to look at her. His pupils were blown, the want nearly consuming him and, by extension, her. She forced herself to focus. “Hey. We have the rest of the night for this. But we’ll have so much more energy if we eat something other than each other first.” 

He smiled. “Okay. Though I like where your mind is at.” 

She pressed her forehead to his. “I thought you might. Do you mind if I shower in the guest bathroom? I can just leave my stuff in that bedroom, too.” 

“No. I want you here with me, where you belong.” 

Again, she pushed back to see him. “I think we’d be better off for now showering separately, though I do like where your mind is at.” 

Chuckling, he captured her mouth with his own. “I thought you might. And you’re right about the shower. But bring your clothes in here. It may sound like I’m moving too fast, but I want you to feel at home here. You _will_ be staying here when you’re in town, right?” 

The sudden insecurity that flicked over his features made her heart stutter. She kissed him fiercely. Her purpose clear. “You’re not moving too fast. I honestly never thought I’d stay anywhere else. Like I said, there’s no place else I’d rather be than here with you.” 

He opened his mouth, but the words died on his tongue. Instead, he buried his head in her chest. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to the crown of his dark head. 

They understood each other perfectly. 


	7. Chapter 7

The restaurant where they were having dinner was an upscale seafood bistro called The Riverton. Located near the water, it offered al fresco dining, which Alex took full advantage of this mild April evening. Clear skies assured the stars would be out in force and easily seen as the outdoor lighting would be at a minimum. 

Once they were seated near the iron railing, decorated with fairy lights, Alex put down the menu he had been handed by the hostess. Seeing Norma bathed in the warm glow of the jar candle between them took his breath away. 

“You look really beautiful tonight.” 

She smiled; her blush accented by the candlelight. “Thank you. You must really mean it since it’s the second time you’ve said it.” 

When Norma had pulled on the dress she had bought earlier, she had taken an indulgent look at herself in the full-length mirror in Alex’s bedroom. She had to admit, she liked what she saw. Out of habit, she had been about to zip herself up when it occurred to her Alex might like the honors. 

He did, indeed. Slowly, he ran the zipper up from the middle of her back. A brush of his lips ran against the nape of her neck as his hands held her at the sides. His chin rested on her shoulder as he took in her reflection. 

“You look beautiful. The dress suits you perfectly.” 

She placed a hand on the cheek that was not next to hers. “You clean up pretty well yourself. So handsome.” 

Now, it was his turn for the heat to rise to his cheeks. “I guess I do.” 

“Handsome and sweet. I’m not sure I deserve you.” 

“I wonder the same about you. But I’m willing to not look a gift horse in the mouth. How about you?” 

At the restaurant, the waiter arrived to take their drink and appetizer orders. They passed on the latter but ordered a bottle of rosé and their main courses. When the wine was delivered and poured, Norma made a toast. 

“To new chapters and not looking a gift horse in the mouth.” 

“Cheers.” 

The glasses touched before either took a sip. While waiting for their meals, Norma caught him up on the latest White Pine Bay gossip. When he asked about the new sheriff, she retorted, “Well, she hasn’t shown up on my front porch in the middle of the night, so obviously she’s horrible at her job.” 

Alex choked on his wine as he had just taken another pull from his glass. “Remember when we first met?” 

“Yeah, I thought you were gonna arrest me.” 

“Now there’s a missed opportunity.” 

“Doesn’t have to be. Still got your handcuffs?” A wicked little grin tugged at the corner of her lips. 

“No, but I know where I can get a pair.” His eyes were dark, enhanced by the dim lighting. 

Norma pointed at him. “You are _not_ going to that store without me. I want to know what you are into.” 

“Same.” 

She worried her bottom lip as her smile grew. Her heart tightened and a flush heated her skin. The light breeze was a welcome respite. “Maybe we can discuss it later over dessert?” 

Her suggestion made the crotch of his trousers tighter than they were already. He adjusted himself discreetly. “Which we’ll be taking to go.” 

“Definitely.” 

The conversation moved on to less seductive topics, in particular Dylan and Norman. Alex mentioned the eldest seemed to be doing well. Norma agreed. 

“He has his eye on a farm, where he can grow weed legally. He thinks I don’t know about it but come on. As much as I want him far away all that, I know it’s something he’s interested in.” 

“So, you support him? If so, you should tell him. He’d really appreciate it.” 

She eyed him curiously. “He told you.” 

He nodded. “After the DEA swooped in, I offered him the chance to take over. He passed, telling me he was done with all that shit. Just wanted a small piece of land where he could grow within the legal limit. I told him to be careful.” 

A sigh blew out of her. “I wish he would just tell me these things. I mean, I get it. I’m not the most open-minded person, but that’s just because I love him and worry about him. I’m his mother for chrissakes. It’s _literally_ in the job description.” 

“You don’t have to sell me.” He reached out and took her hand. “I may not have kids, but I get it.” 

Features softening, she squeezed his fingers. “I know you do. Thank you.” 

“So, Norman’s dating now?” 

Norma chortled. “Richard and Bradley. They are polyamorous and proud.” 

“And you’re not. Proud, that is.” 

A thoughtfulness settled over her. “I am. Wasn’t expecting him to be in a thrupple though.” She leaned over the table. “Are people still calling it that? I never know these things.” 

He smiled. “I believe they are. So, I’m guessing his sexuality wasn’t a surprise.” 

Her hand was gone from his in an instant. She leaned back in her seat. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

The sharpness in her tone put him on his guard. “It means as his mother, and with how close the two of you are, you knew or at least had your suspicions before he brought home his partners.” 

All the tension drained out of her instantly. She placed her hand in his, which had remained on the table, squeezing it once more. “I did have my suspicions. For a few years, actually. But when he started coming home and talking about Richard just as much as Bradley and Emma…. 

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted just now,” she said, sighing. “It’s just….” 

“Hey. You’re a momma bear. Don’t ever apologize for that — to me or anyone.” 

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. Looking up at the sky, she observed how lovely it was. “I never seem to find the time to take it all in. I’d really like to change that.” 

The next minute, dinner was served. 

  
  


“I’m sorry if this is too forward, but how long have you been together?” 

Their waiter, whose name was Karl, had asked when he brought out dessert menus for Norma and Alex to peruse. He waited expectantly for their response. 

She looked at Alex with a wide open smile and big eyes. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Not as long as you might think.” 

At this, she laughed. “This is our first date.” 

Karl had not been expecting this answer judging by the expression on his face. Confusion and utter surprise dominated. 

“We’ve been friends for a while,” Alex explained. 

“Three years. It hasn’t always been smooth, but that’s the deal with true love.” She stared straight at her date as she said the last part. Without breaking contact, she added, “Right, Karl?” 

Alex winked at her; an irrepressible smile on his lips. 

“Rrrrright,” Karl grinned, looking back and forth at them both. “It’s rare to see a couple so in tune with each other as you two seem. Not to be creepy, but I’ve been observing you while tending to my other tables. You two are definitely relationship goals.” 

Norma now had her gaze settled on the sweet, blond young man who couldn’t be more than twenty-five. “Do you have a partner, Karl?” 

He nodded. “My boyfriend, Michael, and I have been together since we were sophomores at Oregon State.” 

“What brings you to Juniper?” Alex asked. 

“It’s my hometown. We came back for family reasons a couple years ago. Now, we stay for convenience. He’s working on his masters at our alma mater while I pay the bills.” He smiled at the concern on his customers’ faces. “It’s okay. He graduates next month and I’ve already been accepted into my master’s program. I start in the fall.” 

Norma huffed out a laugh. “I’m sorry. It’s none of our business. The momma bear in me just got a little riled up. I can’t help it.” 

“It’s okay. My mom had the same reaction at first.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “And, if I may add, when you visit Den of Iniquity, be sure to tell them Karl sent you. You’ll get a fifteen percent discount.” 

It was the couple’s turn to look confused and surprised. 

“I was attending the table behind you and overheard. You guys are gonna love the store.” 

“How did you swing a discount?” Alex queried. 

“Interested in getting one of your own?” Norma countered; her eyebrow raised. The corner of her mouth quirked in amusement. 

“Maybe there’s a way we can both have one,” he retorted. 

She said nothing. The difficulty she was having keeping a straight face took all of her concentration. 

“Actually, my cousin owns the shop. I can probably arrange for him to give you the family discount, if you like.” 

Norma chortled. “It’s fine, Karl. Thank you. I think we need to figure a few things out first before we go too deep.” 

A deep blush filled the younger man’s cheeks. “Right. First date. I forgot. No worries. So, take a look at the dessert menu and I’ll swing back in a couple minutes.” 

He turned to leave but swung back to face them. “By the way, may I suggest the path if you’re not in a hurry to get out of here?” 

“ _The Path_?” Norma questioned. “Like the Hugh Dancy show?” 

“What? No,” Alex replied. “Like an actual path to look at the stars and the greenery and whatever. The city just revamped the area last fall. From what I hear, they did a really nice job with it.” 

“It’s lovely and _very romantic_ ,” Karl concurred. “No shinibari required and you only unburden if you want to,” he added with a wink and a smile. 

“I like you, Karl. I’m Norma and this is Alex,” she said, gesturing to her date. 

“A pleasure. Wait.” He pointed to Alex. “You own Good to the Last now, right?” 

With a nod and a grin, the older man admitted that was true. 

Karl spun to Norma. “That means you’re the cake lady who put the,” here his voice dropped to a whisper, “pussycunts,” only to go back to a normal volume, “in their place.” 

Seeing the shock in her expression, he apologized profusely. “I did _not_ coin that term, but I’m also not above using it. Everybody refers to them as Gillian and the, well, you know.” 

“I can see why,” Norma admitted. 

“Anyway, if you want to take advantage of the path, I’ll take your dessert order, and you can come back and pick it up before you head out.” 

The couple agreed and selected a slice of seven-layered chocolate cake that featured two layers of chocolate mousse and a wall of miniature chocolate chips along the back. 

Karl returned a couple minutes later with the check. 

“By the way, dessert is my treat.” He held up a hand to silence their protests before they could begin. “Please. I insist. Alex, I love your café. I’m in there more now since you took over. Este is amazing. She’s been a true mentor. I’m getting my master’s in accounting, so I’ve been leaning on her lot. 

“And you, Ms. Norma, are my hero. Between your takedown of you-know-who and your baking, it’s a done deal. That cake you made was pure heaven. Michael bought slice and insisted I try it. The least I can do for you both is give you free dessert that will power you for the rest of the night.” 

  
  


A crescent moon hung in the inky sky, itself punctured by a plethora of stars. The slightest breeze floated by as a handful of couples meandered along the brick path that led through a small park behind the restaurant and along the waterfront. 

The duos were well spaced out, so having a private conversation was not an issue. Nor was indulging in a little public display of affection. An outdoor shag was frowned upon by the town. There were cars, motel rooms and homes for that sort of thing. 

The area was well-lit with decorative light posts that resembled lanterns. It gave off a feeling of romanticism that only charged the atmosphere more. 

Sex and its inevitability loomed large for Norma and Alex as they strolled, taking in the night air and enjoying each other’s company. 

“So does this path have a name?” she asked. 

“No,” he said, surprising himself with the realization. “The park hasn’t been dedicated either. Not sure if it will.” 

“So, it’s the Path of Inevitability then.” Waggling her eyebrows, she grinned lecherously. 

“You should pitch that to the council. They’ll eat it right up.” 

“The same council that allowed a sex shop named Den of Iniquity into its town limits?” she asked incredulously. After considering that for a moment, she replied, “I like my chances.” 

He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her toward him as he walked along the outside. “I know I keep saying this, but I’m really happy you’re here. It’s been boring without you.” 

“I knew it!” she exclaimed, looking up at him and beaming. Her hand rested on his back as she leaned into his solid form. “White Pine Bay sucks now you’re gone. I underestimated how much fun things are with you.” 

A long sigh came out of Norma. She broke from Alex and stood in front of him, blocking his way. “I don’t want to go back. I know. I know. It’s only been a day, but I’ve known it’s been you for months. The day you left town, I wanted to tell you to stay so bad. I wracked my brain trying to figure how to make it so you wouldn’t leave.” 

“What happened?” 

His gaze filled her with warmth and strength. 

She shrugged. “After nearly pushing you away, it finally hit me that if I loved you like I knew I did, I had to let you go. So, I did. And it nearly killed me.” 

He blew out a breath and blinked away the few tears that had eked out. “Nearly killed me, too. I was such a fucking masochist with the whole blocking you out bullshit. Hands down the worst mistake I ever made. I nearly got down on my knees when I got your text. If it wasn’t for goddamn stubbornness and pride, you could have been here so much sooner.” 

Stepping into his personal space, she placed both hands on his chest. “I’ve thought about that. A lot. I think things worked out the way they were supposed to. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. It gave us time to appreciate what we have and get to know each other better.” 

“All those texts.” 

“ _All. Those. Texts._ We’ve talked about so much in that time.” 

“I should’ve called. Might not have carpal tunnel in my thumbs,” he said with a grin. 

“ _You should have called!_ ” 

They broke into a fit of laughter, broken only barely when Norma pulled him into a kiss. She licked her way into his mouth, her smile steady until the last possible second. 

He moaned and pressed her against him, his hands running over the curves of her body as his tongue probed inside her mouth. 

Eventually, she broke the kiss and embrace. Taking his right hand in hers, she interlaced their fingers and pulled him along. “I want to see where this path we’re on takes us. Don’t you?” 

“Absofuckinglutely.” 

  
  


About halfway down the path, the faint sound of music caught their attention. Norma and Alex followed the tune to a small stage, where a band played. The moonlit river was the group’s backdrop as they performed a mix of original songs and covers. 

A healthy-sized crowd danced along to the tunes. The banner above the band welcomed one and all to Juniper Music Nights. The weekly event was held on Wednesdays from April through October. 

After a couple songs, the lead singer introduced the band members before revealing they were Al’s Jalopy. 

“I know it’s such a small town band name.” 

The crowd chuckled. 

“But it’s rooted in truth. See, our pal Al on drums —” Al stood and waved “— has this car that’s his baby. Like us, it doesn’t look like much, but it sounds _amazing_.” 

A cheer erupted from the audience — including Norma and Alex, who were having a lot of fun. 

Al’s Jalopy jumped back into the music with a couple covers, starting with The Beatles’ “Come Together.” 

The next song slowed things down, allowing a more romantic mood to settle over the proceedings. Norma and Alex easily slid into each other’s arms as the band performed Peter Gabriel’s “In Your Eyes.” 

The pair swayed in time to the melody as they each took a hand, while her left one rested on his shoulder and his right went to the small of her back. 

“Well, this is turning out to be one hell of a day,” Norma observed. “And now I find out you dance … and _well_. You’ve been holding out on me, Romero.” 

“Eh, I’m okay. You make me look good.” He grinned. 

A heat exploded on her cheeks, but she didn’t look away. “I bet you say that to all the girls.” 

He grew somber at her blithe comment. Alex got the joke, but he wanted to make things crystal clear. “I’ve had my share of lovers, but that’s all they were. There was never anyone I wanted to share any part of my life with till you. So, no. I don’t say that to all the girls. Just you, Norma. Only you.” 

“Two husbands,” she admitted. “Not one partner till now.” 

“One wife,” he revealed to Norma’s astonishment. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to trying marriage again … with the right person.” 

She lazily scratched the back of his head, a dreamy smile on her lips. “God help me, but neither would I … with the right person.” 

He grinned and leaned into kiss her. 

“I love you, Alex.” She confessed with his lips just inches from hers. 

Those four little words made his heart skip and his pulse race. He closed his eyes, soaking in the meaning behind her declaration. He thought he’d have to wait longer before he would hear her say it. A niggling in the back of his brain, which he had felt while he had been out running earlier today, had told him he would be saying it before she went back to White Pine Bay. _Guess I was right_. 

Before she could say another word, and with his eyes open in more ways than one, he made his own confession. “I love you, Norma.” 

Tears pricked her lashes as her heart swelled. She couldn’t believe he was returning her sentiment. There was no doubt he had meant it. He was her best friend. Not only did he love her, but he was _in love_ with her. While they had been in the kitchen at the coffee shop, she nearly told him then. Which time, she couldn’t be sure. It didn’t matter. _Holy crap, I got the guy._

“What is it?” he asked, curious, when he saw her eyes go wide as if she had just realized something. 

“We’re really doing this.” 

He held her closer, so she was pressing against him. “We’re really doing this.” 

The song ended and the band took a five-minute break. People began milling about, greeting each other or going to the concession table to buy bottles of water. 

Norma and Alex took no notice. They were lost in each other, their mouths conjoined while their tongues massaged and explored. 

Finally breaking apart out of necessity, Norma decided she had enough air for one night. “Let’s go home, baby.” 


	8. Chapter 8

The second they got in the door of Alex’s house, they got as far as his couch before the making out began in earnest. 

Norma landed on the armrest, spreading her legs as quickly as she could. Alex slid in between them seamlessly as he held her face in his hands. Hers were on his sides, pulling him as close as possible without pushing her down onto the cushions that lay just beyond. 

He grinded his crotch, which housed a hard cock that was straining against the fabric of his trousers, along her inner thigh. She gasped. He moaned. 

Their lips continued to collide, finding themselves again whenever they were momentarily separated. 

It was all in danger of becoming too much. They needed and wanted each other so badly. If they kept this up, they would never reach the bedroom. 

Finally, Norma put a hand on Alex’s chest. She reluctantly pushed pause on their celebration. It took her a moment to form a sentence due to the shortness of breath their kissing and desire caused. 

He tilted his head back, willing the air to push through his lungs. His cock twitched at the interruption, but part of him was grateful. This wasn’t how he wanted his first time with the woman he loved to happen. Not on the couch because they were too horny to make it to the bedroom. 

However, he fully expected couch sex to be a thing they participated in sooner rather than later. Norma had said she wanted to christen the rest of the house. 

“Not here,” she told him when she was able to speak. “As much as screwing each other on this couch appeals to me, I want that big, wonderful bed of yours.” 

“Ours,” he corrected. “What’s mine is yours, baby.” 

She hooked her fingers into the open collar of his dress shirt, just where it became buttoned. The tie he had worn to dinner had been discarded somewhere on the living room floor along with his jacket, both their shoes and her handbag. 

“And what’s mine is yours, Alex. Now, take me to our bed and make love to me. I need you so much I ache.” 

In response, he captured her mouth and lifted her off the armrest of the couch. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips never leaving his as he carried her back to their bedroom. 

  
  


Once inside the master bedroom, Norma unwrapped herself from Alex, so she was standing in front of him. 

He wasn’t so quick to let her go as he captured her mouth once more, then buried his face in her neck and wound his arms around her waist. 

His mouth on hers was always welcome, but she was taken aback by his vulnerability. However, she understood it completely. She slid her arms around shoulders and back, pressing her lips to his right shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Norma asked softly. “There’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere.” 

She felt him squeeze her tightly in response. 

After a moment, Alex pulled back so he could look at her. “It’s not that. I’ve literally dreamt about this moment so often during the past … I’m not even sure how long.” He paused to consider it. “Since before I left, actually. You’re right. There’s no rush. I know you’re not going anywhere, and neither am I. I just want us to enjoy every moment of this.” 

The smile that spread across Norma’s lips reached her eyes. Both were filled with adoration. 

His heart tightened at the sight and his breath caught when she pressed their foreheads together. 

“We’ve waited so long for this,” she told him. “I don’t think either of us is in a hurry. I plan on enjoying every second of this. We’re just beginning.” 

She let go of him and turned around. “Can you unzip me?” 

He stepped forward, lowering the zipper till it stopped in the middle of her back. Spreading either side of the fabric, he mouthed a trail from the nape of her neck to just above where the zipper rested. 

The dress fell off Norma’s body, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it, hooking it on her foot and kicking it across the room as she once more faced him. Her lingerie consisted of pale blue and lace (another purchase from the store earlier). The bra cupped her full breasts gently. The panties hugged her hips, caressed the cheeks of her ass and held her crotch like a lover. 

Alex fully intended on being that lover. Norma was a beautiful woman but seeing her like this nearly undid him. His hands desperately wanted to be doing everything her lingerie was doing. The tightening in his trousers bordered on becoming obscene. He watched as she began undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. 

There was a smack of his hands and a shake of her head when he tried to help. The shirt landed on the floor in the general vicinity of her dress. Her tongue ran along his collarbone while her hands slid over his exposed torso. They had already explored his arms when the shirt was removed. Her thumb and forefinger rubbed, twisted and pulled at his nipples. 

The actions elicited a soft moan from him as he pressed himself against her. She pulled him into a claiming kiss. His hands went straight for her ass, making sure there was no space between them. Their tongues rubbed together, deepening the kiss till they were practically devouring each other. 

Eventually, her hands found his belt and undid the buckle. A few seconds later, his trousers had been disposed of — where they ended up was anyone’s guess. Sunk into a crouch, she pulled off his socks one at a time. The black boxer briefs perfectly enveloped his muscular thighs, firm ass and hard cock. 

Norma went to the bed and quickly pulled back the bedding. She climbed atop the mattress feeling more aroused than ever before. To say Alex was handsome was an understatement in her opinion. Gorgeous came closer to the mark. The urge to take over for the masterful job his underwear had been doing was so strong, she had to fight the instinct to rip them off him. 

Luckily, Alex distracted her when he bounded onto the bed and, snagging her by the waist, had her flat on her back while his mouth explored as much of her as possible. 

  
  


Norma carded her fingers through Alex’s hair as he worked his way over her exposed skin. Distractedly, she observed how his hair had gotten longer since she last saw him. _When was the last time he had a haircut?_

She squealed when he nipped at a spot just below her left breast. Smiling, she found herself holding his face after he lifted it to look up at her. “What was that for?” 

“You weren’t paying attention,” he smirked. 

“I was paying attention to _you_. Your hair has gotten long.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that really what you want to focus on?” 

A giggle came out. “No. Just couldn’t help observing. Come here.” 

Alex raised himself as she pulled him in for a kiss, followed by another. “I promise to pay attention from now on.” 

Shrugging his shoulders, his eyes slid away from hers. “Not sure I’m interested anymore.” 

“The hell you aren’t!” She smacked his ass, which spurred him into action. 

“How dare you call my bluff!” he laughed. 

Norma squealed and giggled at the same time as he picked her up and put her on his lap. She moaned softly, hands in his hair, while he nuzzled her neck, and his hands ran along her sides and over her back. 

His mouth captured hers hungrily, seeking out what he so desperately needed from her. His hands unhooked her bra but didn’t remove it. He knew she would do that when she was ready. 

She once more wrapped herself around him. Her legs squeezed his waist and her arms clung around his neck, pressing him as close as possible without them becoming one person. Deepening the kiss was the next best thing, her moans becoming wetter and more animalistic the further down her throat his tongue went. 

The bra just sitting there unclasped drove her nuts. She pulled back enough to take it off. Then, she dove straight for his right ear; licking the curve of it and nibbling at his lobe. 

“Oh God, Norma,” he breathed. 

His throbbing cock pressed against her crotch through his underwear. It was leaking precome, making the fabric damp. For a second, they both wondered how much longer it would remain sheathed in cotton. 

“I want you so much, Alex,” she confessed. 

When her fingernails went down his back, he shivered. Her collarbone became his next target. He dragged his teeth along it while his hands cupped her breasts. She leaned back, keeping their groins touching and her hands on his shoulders. Full access had been granted to her neck and chest. 

They played with each other’s nipples simultaneously. Alex licking and sucking hers. Norma rubbing, pinching and pulling his. The noises that came from both were pornographic. It only made them want more. 

“Lay down on your stomach for me?” she asked. 

He complied instantly despite having no idea what she had in mind. The trust was implicit. It had to be, otherwise what was the point? To his surprise, she asked to take off his watch. He had completely forgotten all about it. She put it on the nightstand nearest them. 

Then, she straddled his waist and let her hands wander over every inch available. Slowly, deliberately, Norma touched and groped to her heart’s content. 

Alex had no complaints. It felt amazing. He had no doubt she could make him come just like this. His cock twitched and his balls ached, but he had never been happier. 

When she arrived at his ass, she asked for permission to remove his underwear. 

“Fuck, I wish you would.” 

She chuckled. “Easy, tiger.” 

The way she did it was so damn erotic; he gripped the sheets and willed his body to calm the fuck down. At this rate, he would never make it to the actual sex because he would have shot his load off during foreplay. 

His ass got a little massage and it felt amazing. The rest of him got as much as the top half and he was in total body bliss. When she climbed on him once more, he could feel the lace underwear rub lightly against his naked ass. He was so sensitive, and she knew it. 

Laying down on his back, she pecked his cheek near his ear and whispered directly into it a request. Her hot breath had quite an effect on him. He could feel the precome pooling beneath him. 

“Show me how much you love me.” 

  
  


Seamlessly, they swapped positions with Norma on her back and Alex on top. Both had huge grins on their faces; even while their lips brushed. His forearms rested on either side of her head as his fingers played her blonde tresses. Her own fingers traced nondescript patterns over the muscles of his back. 

When he rolled off her, she pulled her knees up. He positioned himself at her feet and reached out, hooking his fingers into her lace panties. She raised her ass off the mattress and he carefully removed the underwear, tossing them away without thinking twice about where they would end up. 

Alex was ready to open Norma’s legs at the knees, so eager was he to finally be inside her, when his throbbing cock made him remember he needed protection. He hopped off and went to the nightstand to the right of the bed. In the second drawer, he pulled out the lube and a box of condoms. 

“Such a Boy Scout,” she teased, watching him. 

“You’re going to thank me later,” he said as he pulled out a condom and tore open the foil. 

The sound of her breathing changing as she observed how he sheathed his cock made his balls ache. He was so hard; it had become a challenge to be cool and flirty around her. Ironic, since she would be the first person to tell him to stop posing and be himself. 

Norma spread her knees for him as he settled between her legs, lube in hand. He flipped up the lid, putting a generous amount on his fingers. His dark eyes never left her bright ones as he coated his encased self. Her pupils were blown, and he knew his were the same. 

Once he lined himself at her entrance, he pushed in slowly as not to hurt her. He didn’t stop, trusting she would tell him if he should. The low, drawn out moan that floated out of her spiked his confidence. He withdrew part of the way and thrust slowly, repeating it till he knew if it was working for her. “Tell me how you want it, baby.” 

“Harder. Faster. Not too rough.” When he got it just right, she let him know. “God, oh God. _Yes._ ” She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. 

Alex hovered over her and as far as she was concerned, he was an angel sent from Heaven above. He sent her flying high as a kite. If she didn’t ground herself with him, Norma was afraid she may never come down. Her hands and mouth ran all over his fit body, muscles working under her touch. One of her heels even ghosted the crack of his ass causing him to moan. 

Even while he penetrated her, the feel of her all over him kept him in the moment. He didn’t want to lose himself in the act. He wanted to lose himself in _her_ — to lose themselves in each other — and that wouldn’t happen for a while yet. The taste of her nearly drove him insane. It was an addiction he would gladly develop as he already couldn’t get enough of her. 

Norma could feel the heat that had pooled in her abdomen spreading throughout her body. A light sheen of perspiration collected on her skin. She could see the same was true for Alex. He had made excellent use of her g-spot and she continued canting her hips to meet his. 

“Just … just like that,” she panted. “Oh God, Alex. I’m close. I’m so close.” 

“Me, too.” He captured her mouth wanting her in him, with him, when they came. 

As if she could read his mind, he felt her hand card his hair before gripping it. 

“I’m coming,” he told her. 

He came harder than he thought was possible. His moans mixed with a growl to match the intensity of his release. After being hard for so long, it was a relief to finally let it out. 

“Don’t stop,” she begged. 

“I won’t.” 

His release filled the condom, but he didn’t stop thrusting. It was a few seconds later when she came just as intensely as he had. He was grateful his neighbors weren’t right next door, but further down the road on either side. 

When her orgasm had ended, he finally ceased pumping. He collapsed on top of her and she happily welcomed him into her arms. Her legs released his waist from their iron grip, but he keenly felt the loss. Already he missed their heat and weight, reminding him of her, which was ridiculous considering she was holding him now. 

“Are you okay?” Alex only ever needed to know she was safe and cared for, preferably by him. 

Norma held him, a dreamy smile on her lips. “Of course, I am. I’m with you, aren’t I?” 

He relaxed into her even more than he already was. His forehead came to rest on hers. The sensation of her fingers once more receding into his hair very nearly lulled him into a light slumber. 

“Are you okay? Was it good for you?” 

Her hands fell away as he rose to stare into her clear blue eyes. The astonishment on his face scared her for a second until she recognized the love that was behind it. 

“I’m fucking amazing,” he told her sincerely. “And so was making love to you. I have never had that level of intimacy with anyone else. I don’t want it with anyone else.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” 

He pressed their foreheads together once more before she pressed her mouth to his, licking her way inside. Norma enjoyed having him still inside her. His hands slid to her sides and her knees came up as her thighs pressed against him. 

When they broke to catch their breath once more, Alex buried his face in the spot between her neck and right shoulder. She held him close, breathing him in. Protecting him at all costs had become her mission, just like she did for her sons. 

It was them against the world now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex walked into the bedroom twenty minutes later with the bag from the restaurant, containing their cake slice, napkins and forks, plus two bottles of water in his free hand. He had since put his underwear back on as he felt weird eating nude. 

Norma had laughed at the sentiment but couldn’t argue with him as she felt the same. He told her to grab a T-shirt out of the third drawer of his dresser. When he returned, she was wearing an old White Pine Bay Sheriff’s Department tee. It was dark navy blue with the department logo over her left breast and its full name on the back in mustard yellow block letters. 

“God, I’m starving,” she announced as she took the bag from him. “I can’t believe it’s midnight and I’m about to dive into a massively decadent piece of chocolate cake.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a complaint,” he teased as he tossed the water bottles on the bed and sat facing her. Rubbing his left hand on the corresponding thigh to warm it from the cool of the plastic, he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Smiling, she returned his kiss. “Trust me, it’s not. I’ve got you ... sugar ... you ... chocolate ... you.” 

He chuckled against her mouth. 

“I’m so damn happy.” She kissed him again. 

“So am I.” He captured her mouth, enjoying the lazy make out session that followed. 

Eventually, she broke it off. “I think I need that cake more than I need you right now.” 

She scrunched her face just before ducking her head. 

“Wow,” he said in mock indignation. “That will teach me to put out on the first date.” 

Smacking him playfully against the arm, she told him to shut up. 

“What? I’m just stating my truth,” he said innocently. 

“Your truth,” she scoffed. Grabbing the bag, she added, “Just for that, I’m not sharing.” 

“The hell you aren’t!” Alex lunged at her finding her ticklish spots and abusing them mercilessly. 

Scream laughing the entire time, Norma fought to catch her breath after a while. She managed to spare the cake from any harm, but her head wasn’t so lucky. It banged against the headboard in her failed attempt to get away from her lover’s eager fingers. 

He kissed the crown of her head, where she had knocked it against the ash gray wood. Cocooning her in his embrace, the mood turned quiet once more. “You okay?” 

“I’m okay. I have a hard head, remember?” 

“How could I forget?” 

She smacked him on the ass. “I want my damn cake now.” 

A loud laugh came from his core. Norma loved feeling his entire body shake from the joyful noise he made. 

They untangled themselves so they were now sitting side by side with him to her right. He ensured the bottles were in reach while she handed him a napkin and plastic fork from inside the bag. Then, she pulled out the black container which held the cake slice. 

Opening it with a flourish, they both were shocked when they saw how massive it was. 

“Sure, you don’t want to share?” Alex asked rhetorically. 

Norma shot him a look that didn’t have an ounce of the lethal power she tried to convey. 

Conversation lapsed while they ate. They fed each other the occasional bite after Alex offered her the first one from his fork. She reciprocated and it went from there. Mostly, they were just enjoying the company; happy to finally be together in the way they had so desperately wanted. 

With a quarter of the slice gone, Norma asked a question she had been considering for a few minutes. “Where’s my stuff going to go? I mean, do I at least get a drawer? A sliver of the closet?” 

Alex froze, fork hanging in mid-air. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “You’re moving in?” 

“Don’t be an asshole.” She redirected his fork into her mouth, pulling the bit of cake off. 

“I figured we’d split the dresser until I can order a matching one. I’ll move what I need into the bottom two drawers and you can have the top two. As for the closet, I figure fifty-fifty. If we need more space, we’ll come up with something. Honestly, I’m not worried. That closet is huge.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “Did you just come up with that or have you been thinking about it?” 

“It might have crossed my mind once or twice since I moved in.” He took another forkful of cake and managed to get in his mouth this time. 

Snuggling against him, she put a hand on his back and kissed his cheek. She nuzzled his shoulder. “I love that you’ve been thinking about us all this time.” 

He rested his cheek on top of her head and his hand on her thigh. “Some days it was the only thing that got me through.” 

Looking up at him, a grin appeared on her lips. She took her thumb and wiped a bit of chocolate mousse from the left corner of his mouth. 

Hungrily, he watched as she sucked off the creamy substance. Her eyes locked on his. He cleared the mattress of the forks, napkins and cake; depositing them on the floor beside the bed. 

Once that task was complete, she pulled off her T-shirt as he removed his boxer briefs. 

“Round two?” he asked lustily, his voice dropping a full octave. 

The wolfish grin she gave him was the only answer he required. 

  
  


Having Norma in his arms on a regular basis would take some getting used to for Alex. He had been fantasizing about it for so long, part of him wouldn’t allow himself to accept reality. That was the real kicker: It was all real. He finally had the woman of his dreams in his life and in his bed — and she loved him, warts and all. 

This was all so surreal for Norma and in the best way. Any nerves or doubts that had manifested previously regarding Alex and his feelings for her had melted away along with her inhibitions. He made her feel…. That was it. He made her feel. All the good things you hear about in the movies and on television from characters who have found their soulmate or The One had finally bubbled up to the surface. 

“What do you want to do?” he asked as he nibbled her earlobe. “Or better yet, what do you want me to do you?” 

She was sitting on his lap, legs on either side of him, nipping at his shoulder. Her arms loosely slung around his waist with her hands gliding from his back to his ass. “There a few things I can think of in regard to the first question.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

A hum came in response. 

“Like what?” 

Her hand taking hold of the base of his cock answered his question. Slowly, deliberately, she stroked him, enjoying him grow hard in her grip. 

“How does that feel, baby?” She pulled back to look him in the eyes. 

He met her gaze and the connection between them deepened. Swallowing as he attempted to control his breathing, he replied raggedly, “Good. It … feels so good.” 

The urge to close his eyes as she gradually picked up speed was strong, but Alex resisted. He wanted to keep this contact with her. This was something just between them. 

“Can you stay with me?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

That bright, blinding smile knocked him on his ass, just like it always had. He was convinced his wasn’t as strong, but she would argue otherwise. 

“You’re going to come in my hand,” she told him. 

Damn, she was even hotter when she took control in the bedroom. “The mess…,” he replied feebly. 

Norma shrugged. “Life’s messy. At least this way, we get to have some fun.” 

She put her other hand on his cheek; her thumb grazing his bottom lip. When he went for it with his mouth, she let him have it. A soft moan escaped from her when he sucked her thumb. 

He didn’t release it until he had to speak. “I’m close. I’m so close.” 

His pupils were blown, and his eyelids were heavy with lust. 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” She stroked his cheek; breath catching when he leaned into her touch. “I’m here, Alex. Come for me.” 

A few seconds later, he did. His hot release spilled into her hand and onto her stomach and thighs. The guttural moan that came when he did was the most primal thing she had ever heard. She had a physical reaction of her own. 

He rested his head against her shoulder; his breathing shallow and a slight tremor running through his body. With her free hand, she rubbed his nape while pressing her lips to his opposite shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he murmured into her skin. 

“You’re welcome. You okay?” 

It took him a few more seconds before he could form a coherent response. He just nodded in the interim. 

She smiled, but a nod wasn’t enough. “Alex, talk to me.” 

Pulling back, he looked in her baby blues; a shy grin forming. “I’m better than okay. I can’t believe you did that. You beat me to the punch.” 

Norma made a face. “You were going to masturbate?” 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No. I was going to go down on you. But you took care of me instead.” 

“I like taking care of you.” She waggled her eyebrows as the corner of her mouth quirked. “And everything that implies.” 

Something in Alex’s dark brown eyes caught her off-guard. Surely, this wasn’t the first time a lover had put him first. “Has no one ever done this for you?” 

Ducking his head, he shrugged. “It’s not that big a deal. It’s not like I didn’t get off when I was with them.” He looked up at her through his dark, thick lashes. “I could get used to it though.” 

“We take care of each other in this relationship.” Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. She wondered if Alex could hear it, too. 

“You’re damn right we do.” His lips brushed hers. When his hand touched the one that still held his now-softened cock, he broke the kiss. “Shit. Lemme get something to clean you up.” 

He returned with a wet washcloth and wiped her down, making sure he got every drop of his seed off her. The sheets were spared, which was good since he had put on a fresh set after he came back from his run that afternoon. 

Tossing the washcloth aside once he was finished, he wanted to know what she was thinking. 

“Spooning. I want you inside me one more time before we fall asleep.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Alex grabbed another condom out of the box on the nightstand. He didn’t think he would ever tire of Norma’s eyes on him as he readied himself for her. When she lay on her right side, her back to him, he grabbed the lube and coated two fingers. 

Laying on his side behind her, he spread her ass cheeks, giving her left shoulder a kiss before proceeding. Gently, he coaxed the first finger into her tight heat, letting her body adjust to him before stretching her out. 

Once he was confident she could take it, he added a second finger. His cock responded to her moans like one of Pavlov’s dogs. She writhed as his touch stimulated her in ways he found highly erotic and simply beautiful. Satisfied she was properly prepared, he removed the fingers and applied a generous amount of lube to his sheathed cock. 

“Here we go,” he said as he delicately pushed himself inside her. 

She took a sharp intake of breath. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Oh my God that feels so good,” she declared, reaching back for him with the hand that was on the pillow. 

Connecting, their fingers interlaced. He kept his free hand on her hip while her left gripped his hair. His mouth explored her neck, which was exposed as her head lolled back against his right shoulder. 

Feeling her relax, Alex increased the speed and velocity of his thrusts. He loved being inside her like this and told her so. “You feel amazing. I could stay like this forever.” 

Norma was already careening near the edge. She was still highly aroused from jerking off Alex and their earlier sex. This was the icing on the cake as far as she was concerned. Damn did he feel fantastic. His cock fit her hole perfectly. 

“Oh God,” she breathed. “Me, too. Jesus, I’m close. Are you?” 

“Not yet. I’m getting there,” he panted. 

Her free hand left the back of his head and snaked its way down till it found his ass. She raked her fingers along the inside curve of the nearest ass cheek. 

“Fuck, Norma.” He blew out the words. “Do it again.” 

She did it a few more times and he was right there at the edge with her. To push her over with him, he returned the favor by grazing her entrance. They came a few seconds later, a moment apart. He filled the condom again but made no immediate move to pull out when their orgasms had ceased. 

Once he had softened, Alex finally got up to dispose of the condom. Norma had the covers pulled up when he came back into the room, but she was still naked underneath. They had checked in with each other while he was still inside her. Both were content with no complaints. 

When Alex climbed into bed, Norma snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She loosely had her free arm slung over his waist, pressing her lips to his right breast. They fell asleep not long after. 


	10. Chapter 10

The pressing need to relieve her bladder woke Norma up at first light. Moving was not something she wanted to do as Alex currently had himself wrapped around her. At some point in the night, they had switched positions. Her on her back and him pressed in tight against her, his limbs tangled up with hers. 

Unfortunately, the only other option at this point was to wet the bed. So, she got up after managing the tricky art of detangling herself from her sleeping prince. While in the bathroom, the cake from last night flashed in her brain. When she finished, she tugged her police tee over her head, pulled on her panties and picked up the cake container, forks and the rest of the trash from their picnic off the bedroom floor by Alex’s side of the bed. 

Once the food was in the fridge (she’d figure out a way to preserve it better later), the forks in the sink (they could be washed and used to finish the cake, she surmised) and the trash disposed of, Norma ambled around her new home. 

She took in each room, studying the space to get a sense of the place. It was the first time, outside of when she first stepped foot inside her home behind the motel, that a house had given her awareness of its potential and the sensation she belonged there. 

Inside Alex’s office, the memory of their first kiss came back to her. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours and yet everything had changed. How crazy was that? She chuckled as she recalled how freaked out she had been once she had decided to come to Juniper and see him. Even then, she knew she was being ridiculous, but the thought of him moving on without her had wormed its way into her brain. 

That idea had long been ground to dust. Playing back everything that had happened yesterday was like watching a movie — only she was the star and it had a _very_ happy ending. Norma’s mind was blown at the concept. 

After all these years and all the shit she had had to not only endure but survive, she got the dream life. Two sons who were doing great, a partner who loved and respected her, and a new career as a baker. Not to mention, she was the owner of a motel that was doing well. 

It took her breath away. So much so, she had to sit in the chair in front of the desk. She was impressed how comfortable it was; good for the back, too. The faint scent of his aftershave hung in the air. Closing her eyes, she breathed in as much of it as possible. For the briefest of moments, she could feel his presence in the room. 

Her eyes opened to an empty room, but she wasn’t sad. Quite the opposite. She was thrilled he was still asleep. It was only after six. Too early for either of them to be up. Especially after the late night they enjoyed. 

The coffee shop wasn’t an issue. Este had told Alex before they left yesterday, she would open and deal with the deliveries. “I don’t want to see your blushing faces until noon. Capice?” 

Norma left the office behind and went out into the living room. What she really wanted to do was sit outside, but there wasn’t any way to do so. The idea of laying on the dewy grass in nothing but an oversized sheriff’s department T-shirt and lace panties did not work for her. So, instead, she curled up in Alex’s recliner. Burying her nose in the dark gray fabric of the chair, she again got a hit of him. 

Only this time, it was much stronger. She turned to face the entrance to the kitchen just as he shuffled into the room. He had put his boxer briefs back on and was running a hand over his face. His black hair was gloriously disheveled, and she found herself wanting to card her fingers through it. 

“What are you doing up?” Alex asked groggily as he made his way to her. He kissed the top of her head before crouching down beside the arm of the recliner. “You okay?” 

A lazy smile formed on her lips. “I’m fine. What started as a quick trip to the bathroom became something more. That’s all.” 

She caressed his stubbly cheek. “You should go back to bed. Get a few more hours while you can. You wore yourself out last night.” 

Blowing out a laugh, he leaned into her touch. “I could say the same about you.” 

“Don’t let this fool you,” she said, gesturing to herself. “I will pass out again once my head hits the pillow.” 

Alex kissed her palm. Then, he stood and, with her hand in his, pulled her out of the recliner and over to the couch. 

She curled up on his right side as he wrapped an arm around her. His left side was next to the arm of the piece. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Just getting to know the place.” Her right hand rested on his chest as her head found a home on his shoulder. “By the way, I love your office chair.” 

“Full disclosure: We were seeing each other until yesterday,” he deadpanned. “It wasn’t serious, but I thought you should know.” 

“Oh, I understand. We had a moment just a bit ago. Not gonna lie: It gave me pause about us.” 

A silent laugh bubbled up inside Alex. He smacked the side of Norma’s ass, which resulted in a snort laugh from her. 

They were quiet for a moment. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” she admitted. 

“Okay.” 

“I can’t move in with you. At least not yet. Not full-time, at any rate,” she clarified. 

The right side of his mouth quirked. “I was wondering how long it would take you to work it out.” 

She whimpered. “I’m sorry. It just hit me this morning that I can’t take Norman out of school or rip his life away from him again — especially not now. In a year and a half, he’ll be in college, Dylan will have his farm or whatever it is he wants and, hopefully, I’ll have the motel and the house sorted. Can you wait that long?” 

Adjusting herself so her knees were bent and she was resting on her heels, she looked at him plaintively. “Did I just screw this up already?” She tilted her head back. “ _Goddamnit!_ That has got to be a land speed record.” 

“Stop it,” he urged, turning to face her and taking both of her hands in his. He held back till she looked at him again. “I can wait for you, Norma. A year and a half is nothing. Now, you said you couldn’t move in full time. Does that mean part-time is on the table?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! _Yes!_ Fifty-fifty split. I’m even willing to see if we can make sixty-forty work.” Norma raised an eyebrow. 

“And the sixty would be here?” There was a twinkle in his dark eyes. 

She pulled away her right hand and held his chin between her thumb and forefinger. The look she gave him was filled with resolve. “Yes.” 

He matched her gaze. “I can work with that. You have yourself deal.” 

Norma leaned in with a grin. “You were _so close_ to getting rid of me.” 

“I just got you. Why the hell would I get rid of you?” He captured her mouth with his own. “I don’t see myself ever getting rid of you. You’re stuck with me.” 

She kissed him back, adding a small peck to the tip of his nose. “And I here I thought _you_ were stuck with _me_.” 

“Guess we’re stuck with each other.” He nuzzled the left side of her neck. 

“Well, fuck my luck,” she teased. 

“That’s not what I was thinking of fucking,” he murmured. 

She giggled and settled beside him once again, half turned into him. Her head on his right shoulder and her hand on his chest as her fingers combed the hair there. 

“Hey,” she said, changing the subject. “Have you given any thought to the backyard?” 

He hummed in response. His hand rested comfortably on the back of her thigh just below her ass. “I have. There’s plenty of room out there. I was thinking of building a built-in barbecue pit. It’s a DIY job that can be done in a weekend, if you keep it simple.” 

“What about a deck?” she suggested. “We can have a dining area on it and a couple chairs for just enjoying the view.” 

“Getting to know the place, huh?” he queried, his lips pressed into her blonde bob. There was a smile in his tone. “I like that. Might have to pull out the flower beds next to the house.” 

For just a second, Norma’s heart rate spiked when he teased her. She thought she had stepped out of bounds. Her entire body relaxed when he responded enthusiastically to her suggestion. “We can just replant. It’ll be fine. Might look even better when all is said and done.” 

“It would be nice to sit outside with you at night and look at the stars,” Alex proposed. His fingers now grazing the length of her arm. “Maybe even watch the sun rise.” 

Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she listened to him. There was no hiding the huge grin. She pushed herself up into a sitting position as his hand fell to the small of her back. With a raised eyebrow, she queried, “You read minds now, Romero?” 

“Just yours,” he admitted. “Guess my studying finally paid off.” 

She burst out laughing. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his. 

He pulled her onto his lap, so he could properly kiss her. Despite his exhaustion, he felt his cock wake up and a bit of heat pool in his belly. 

Every bit as tired as he was, she still felt arousal awaken deep inside her. The moans which escaped her were desire mixed with regret that it wouldn’t go farther than this for now. 

When they broke, their foreheads rested against each other. His hands on her shoulders and hers just above his hips. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Alex said, when he caught his breath. “I want to enjoy every moment alone with you while I can. God, I can’t wait till you move in.” 

“Same, baby.” Norma planted a kiss on his forehead where hers had been just a second ago. Taking his hands in hers, she pulled him up onto his feet. “Come on.” 

She led him back to their room, where they undressed and crawled once more into bed. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms within a couple minutes. 

The alarm on Alex’s phone went off a few hours later. Seeing the time, Norma assumed he wanted to get a run in before breakfast. 

“That’s not what I had in mind,” he told her as he pushed back the covers. “I made you a promise last night.” 

Daylight began to glimmer as she recalled what he had wanted to do. She pulled up her legs and opened her knees as he positioned himself accordingly. 

“And I always keep my promises,” he intoned. 

There was a gasp, followed by a soft moan as he explored her entrance with his mouth. She canted her hips, giving him better access. A more meaningful moan came when he penetrated her and plunged deeper; his tongue awakening those wonderful sensations and bringing her to life. 

She gripped his hair, holding him place while he worked her thoroughly. 

Right before she fell over the edge, one thought emerged. 

_I think I’m gonna like it here._


End file.
